Fairy Tail New Era Volume 3
by 4fireking
Summary: The Sequel to Fairy Tail New Era Volume 2. Cooro is telling Junichi about his past before he became a grouch. It talks about the first real friend he ever had, a hidden power of us, and how he lost his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**And here's the third volume of my story. I fixed a few things in my last story. All the characters in this story I made up by myself. They may remind you of characters from another series. Like Cooro's name sounds similar to Cooro from +Anima. Their names may sound similar, but that doesn't mean they're the same. **

Cooro and Aōyami started their journey together up the mountains in search of the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. It turned out Aōyami was good company. She and Cooro had lots of things in common. They both liked music that was composed by a dead artist; others still alive included members from Fairy Tail who liked to perform. They also liked sweets, animals, reading, and trying to make friends. It turned out however that Aōyami was better at making friends then Cooro, and it made him sad.

The path up the mountain was steep. Cooro, who never had much time to even go outside and exercise like all the other kids, he had problems breathing from all the aerobics he was going. He could feel his lungs, mouth, and even nostrils starting to turn cold. The path was also icy. One wrong step and Hyde would slip on ice.

" You told me you come here often, Aōyami?" Cooro asked while he trudged up the icy hill.

" Yep," Aōyami replied with a smile. " At first it was pretty lonely, but that's all cleared up now that you're here."

" Are you ever attacked by any wild animals?"

" Almost all the time. Their so scary and they want to eat me. I can only escape them by using my magic."

" Tell me, what kind of magic do you use? I don't have any magic, my sister uses Taboo Magic, her friends use Celestials, Gun, and Absorption Magic. So what kind of magic do you use?"

" Sorry." Aōyami turned around and stuck her tongue out at Cooro. " It's a secret. Something I can't tell anyone. If you want to see it you should stay close to me and hope we're attacked by a wild animal."

" Eh, that's going a little too far-" Cooro was so distracted Aōyami that he didn't see the ice under his feet. Cooro slipped on the ice and almost fell too his death. They travelled up so much that falling would be a long way down, and Cooro didn't think there was anything, not even a stud like him, waiting for him below. " Help me!"

" Hold on!"

Aōyami saved Cooro's life. From her one piece dress she took out a scarf and whipped it at Cooro. Luckily for her Cooro was able to grab the scarf. He dangled on the end of it as Aōyami pulled him up. There was the occasional moments where one of Cooro's hands slipped off, the scarf moved back and forth like a pendulum, but Aōyami was able to grab Cooro and pull him to safety.

" Hey, be a little more careful, would ya," Aōyami said with a smile on her face. " I wouldn't want our friendship to end when it just started."

" F-Friends...?" Cooro stuttered after hearing the noun he was searching for. " Are we really friends?"

" Of course we are. We're helping each other out, aren't we? That's what I think friends would do. And best of all we are on a journey together, aren't we?"

Cooro wanted to lavish Aōyami. Never once had a girl, other than his sister and her friends of course, had ever smiled at him. Aōyami had a nice smile. She could warm everyone with her smile. As Cooro looked at her he felt like he wanted to smother her with flowers. Like he was born to smother her in flowers.

" Friends-"

" We better stop lolly gagging. We have to get you those Rainbow Hane-Sakana, don't we? Just hold her hands on my shoulders. I'll lead the way."

XXX

The journey wasn't as treacherous as Cooro originally thought-and it was all thanks to Aōyami. They were already halfway up the mountain. She helped him through the open crevasse in the terrain and through the lenticular bad clouds. The only thing left was the altitude. Cooro didn't know if they would be able to get that far, but Aōyami's smiling face reassured him.

" She's so brave. I want to be like her someday."

Aōyami stopped all of a sudden. Cooro wondered why that was. He was about to raise his voice and ask her, but he soon found out as a snowball came out of nowhere and hit him in his stomach. It was a good thing it was just the stomach. Cooro's sister warned him that a snowball to the face may contain ice and could hurt you. The person who threw the snowball was...Aōyami.

" How did that feel," Aōyami asked Cooro. " It felt cold, didn't it?"

" Aōyami, what was that for?" Cooro asked.

" Oh, it's just a little something to lighten your spirits. The journey upwards from her is going to be a lot more dangerous. So I want to have as much fun as you as possible. Think fast!"

Cooro was nearly hit by another snowball. He sidestepped out of the way before being it. Just when he thought he was safe another snowball was thrown out of nowhere and hit him behind his head. Aōyami pointed fingers at Cooro and started laughing at him. Cooro, about to do the same childish tricks, swiped snow off the ground and made a snowball with it.

" Now it's my turn. Think fast!"

Cooro was just as fast throwing snow as Aōyami. Listening to the words of warning his sister gave him, Cooro aimed right at Aōyami's one piece dress. The now splattered on her dress and dripped off of her. The moment the snow touched the ground, Aōyami, having a smile that looked like a cat, picked more snow off the ground and threw it at Cooro.

" Let's play!'

Cooro and Aōyami started playing their game; they both wanted to win. After throwing what seemed like the one hundredth or two hundredth snowballs at each other they nearly lost track of what they were doing. Cooro was the only one who was level-headed. His mind, as big as it was, couldn't stop him from having fun with a girl who made him feel like he was...human.

" I don't want this to end. I want to play like this forever-"

Cooro's hand slipped after Aōyami accidentally threw a snowball right in his face. What Cooro didn't see before was a cave in the mountain. Out of the cave came a Vulcan. Vulcans appear to be large, anthropomorphic monsters that resemble primates. This one was white-furred and had black polka dots all over it.

Cooro's snowball fell down and splattered all over the Vulcan's face when it turned around. Needless to say the Vulcan didn't like the cold snow one bit. When it saw Cooro, its eyes burned in anger like a burning campfire, and it daunted Cooro.

" I understand now why my sister said never to hit people in the face."

The Vulcan saw Cooro to be the one responsible. Like a gorilla the Vulcan banged its chest and roared from its mouth before it got on both its arms and legs and charged straight towards Cooro. Cooro was scared. Having no magic and no physical power he had no chance against the Vulcan. He shielded his face with both his arms awaiting for when the Vulcan would finish him.

" Noooooooo!"

Aōyami jumped in and saved Cooro at the very last second. She ran straight up to him and pushed him to the ground before the Vulcan could lay its hands on him. Cooro and Aōyami both fell on the snow with Cooro the first to land and Aōyami rolling to his right side. Before they both fell on the ground, Cooro could almost believe he saw Aōyami crying for him.

" Aōyami." Aōyami was shaking everywhere as she tried standing up. Aōyami was in terrible shape like Cooro, but she wanted to protect him from the Vulcan. Seeing this, Cooro was getting nervous. " No, Aōyami, stop! Don't do it! Those things are very powerful!"

" Don't you think I already know that? But I don't care. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help a friend when he's injured? And now...you're going to see my magic for yourself."

Aōyami clapped both her hands together forming her incantation. Her magic required lots of focus and drained her after she used it. While performing her incantation Aōyami's body glowed bright purple. The Vulcan saw the light and took it as a challenge. He charged straight for Aōyami and prepared to punch Aōyami with both its fists.

" Aōyami!"

" Kitsune Shadow Clone!"

Aōyami split in two. Before the Vulcan could hit her she split into two people; herself and herself. The Vulcan missed the two Aōyami's by hitting between them. The two Aōyami's soon split into four, then eight, and finally one more split out. All nine Aōyami's were angry. They jumped on the Vulcan and bombarded him with their fists.

" Is this really Aōyami's magic? It's so powerful."

Aōyami soon defeated the monster Vulcan. All nine Aōyami's picked the Vulcan up, carried it to the part slope where the bottom of the mountains was, and they threw the Vulcan down the mountain. Cooro gawked the moment he saw what all nine Aōyami's did. Eight of the Aōyami's soon disappeared in a puff of green smoke and only one Aōyami, the real Aōyami, appeared.

" Phew. I was afraid that the Vulcan was going to take over my body. Good thing that's done."

" You just kill a creature!" Cooro shouted. " I don't care what it was. I don't want to see any animal getting hurt!"

" Oh relax. Vulcan's are strong. I'm pretty sure this one has found a way to survive. And since it's gone let's go check that cave it was in."

XXX

There was virtually nothing of profit in the Vulcan's cave. Just some banana's that were covered in ice, bones of small animals it had eaten, rags, and baskets. Just when Cooro was about to leave he saw an egg lying in one of the baskets. Cooro reached for the egg, but it was Aōyami who pulled it out. The egg was lavender like Aōyami's hair, had white dots on it, and a heart-shaped crest on the top.

" Can you hear it, Cooro?" Aōyami asked. " I can feel a heartbeat. There's something in this egg. Something that's going to be hatched. "

" Really?" Cooro asked. " That's good to know. Maybe its an Exceed creature I've read about like Happy from Fairy Tail."

" No way. Maybe it's a dragon."

" A dragon's egg. That seems highly unorthodox. It seems more like an Exceed creature's egg."

" Who care's what kind of egg it is? This egg must've been taken from it's parent's since Vulcan's are mammals and mammals don't lay eggs."

" Birds do? A word for mammals that lay eggs is Monotremes. So do platypus's and echidna's."

" Who cares? This egg has no parent's to raise it. That means we'll need to be it's parent's."

" Hey, your right. Well, maybe you should take care of it because my sister isn't really fond of us keeping pets, except Chibii Roxie's petty pet dragon. I guess I should be the dad and you can be the mom."

" No way. I want to be the dad and you can be the mom."

" Why am I the mom and your the dad?"

" Because I'm strong like a dad should be and your cute and smell nice like a mom should."

You think I smell nice?" Cooro was flustered with Aōyami's last remark. His cheeks turned red and he covered them with his hands. I think we better carry on with our mission at hand-"

Outside a storm was brewing. The storm was raging so fiercely that Cooro feared he would freeze like a popsicle the moment he walked outside. With no other options, Aōyami took the lead, grabbed Cooro's right shoulder, and she gently squeezed it.

" I guess we'll have to wait for the storm to pass, mommy. Why don't you sit with your husband so you can warm both our bones. Let's not forget about our child. We have so much we should talk to him about."

Cooro and Aōyami were all alone while outside there was a violent storm brewing. Cooro however remembering his firescout lessons built a bond fire out of bones he found lying in the snow. Bones were made of calcium and phosphorus. All Cooro had to do was ask Aōyami nicely for her to build a fire and she breathed fire out.

" This is cozy, isn't it, Aōyami," the meek Cooro said trying to help her get through the storm.

Aōyami didn't say anything to Cooro. Aōyami only held the egg she and Cooro found together in her hands, rubbed the shell gently trying to search for a heart beat, and prepared to say something comforting to the egg.

" Hello. I'm your mommy," Aōyami told the unborn child hoping it could hear her. " I'm going to take care of you."

" You do like to take care of that egg, don't you, Aōyami." Cooro's small cheeks tinted red seeing how warm and nurturing Aōyami looked under the firelight.

" Yes. I'm going to raise it mono E mono."

" Hey Aōyami."

" Yes."

" Have you decided on what you going to call the baby?"

" Huh? No, it never occured to me. Why are you asking me this now, Cooro?"

" I just thought if it was a boy or a girl...I want to tell it how much their mother cares about them."

" Cooro..." This time Aōyami's cheeks tinted red at the sight of Cooro's face in the light. She smiled. " I think if it's a boy I would name him Suno since looking at him reminds me of the sun. And if it's a girl, well, I think I'll name her Clare."

" Clare? Why Clare?"

" Cooro, Clare, I just think the daughter should be named after her father."

" I think that would be just...great. You would make a great mother, Aōyami. Er, Aōyami, I was wondering...have you ever been with a boy before?"

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" I was wondering if maybe you have ever had someone that you really care about. Do you know anybody like that."

" Of course I do. He is always there for me. He's very caring, and one time when I was trapped in the woods even though he was just as scared as me. He went all the way there to help me."

" He sounds like a pretty good guy. A much better guy then me. So you you two ever, you know, kissed?"

" Kissed? What are you talking about?"

" I was wondering if you've ever exchanged lips to each other. That's what you do to someone you care about, isn't it-"

Aōyami surprised Cooro. She touched his chin with her soft hands. Then to Cooro's great surprise she leaned her face forward and...smacked him on his back. Her brawny hands were so strong it felt like Cooro's spine would break just from the first three hits.

" Your stupid. I'm referring to my father. He was always there for me and my brother Danvin."

" Y-You have a brother? What's he like."

" Exactly the same as me, although he likes fighting way more than I do. One time we were in the woods we were attacked by a Vulcan. Father came to us and saved us. Ever since then I wanted to become strong just like him. He says to become strong our best chances are becoming members of Fairy Tail just like him. What about you?"

" What about me, Aōyami?"

" Have you ever been kissed by a girl? Are there any girls in your life?"

" There is my sister and her friends, but other than that there really aren't any girls in my life. No girls ever really want to be around me."

" That's too bad. Your really fun to be around. So I'm guessing you've never kissed a girl before?"

" Er, yeah. I never kissed anyone in my life. Not even my sister or my mother have ever kissed me."

" Then I guess you wouldn't mind...kissing me?"

" Kiss you, Aōyami?"

" Of course, doofus. Chances like these only come around once in a lifetime. Are you sure you want to miss this one, Cooro?"

Aōyami gave an okay. She just stood still, closed her eyes, waiting for Cooro to make his move. Cooro was nervous. Giving in to Aōyami's temptations Cooro leaned his head forward and prepared to kiss her. What he felt however was something cold freezing his lips. As Cooro opened his eyes he found Aōyami laughing at him with snow on her fingers.

" Ah! Cold!"

" Sorry. Couldn't resist. My kisses are cold, aren't they?"

" There only cold because I thought you cared about me, Aōyami. I thought you were differet."

" What are you talking about? Cooro, aren't we just having fun?"

" That's not how I see it, Aōyami. You look like a bully when you did that. Why..."

" Why what, Cooro?

" Why do people hate me, Aōyami? Why?"

" Cooro, I'm sorry. You know...when this baby wakes up it's going to need both a mommy and a daddy. But I think it will also need a little brother or sister. Do you think maybe...when we're older Cooro...we can have that baby?"

Aōyami's cheeks burned red brighter than they did before and she fiddled with her fingers looking at Cooro. " We could live together in a house, just the four of us, I'll cook the meals and you work for the money, we can have family game nights, read them bedtime stories, and at night..." Cooro's cheeks burned redder than a tomato, but before Aōyami said what he thought she would, she stuck her tongue out at him. " I'm just kidding."

" Yeah..." Cooro put on his best act trying to hide his embarrasment. " I knew that. We're just kids after all. It's not like kids ever get married."

" Yeah..." Aōyami's cheeks tinted red again. " What kids ever do?" Aōyami's stomach grumbled. She was hungry. " Excuse me but I have to eat."

" I'm sorry but I don't see any food."

" That's okay. There's plenty of food on the ground."

" On the ground? What are you-"

Before Cooro could say another word Aōyami walked towards the fire as she licked her lips. It was to Cooro's shock and utter surprise that Aōyami ate the flames. Instead of burning her she just ate the scorching flames without any problems. There was only one other person in the world who could do something so extraordinary. And he think he had an idea.

" Your last name isn't really Raggera is it, Aōyami?"

" Hmm." Aōyami stopped eating from the fire and stared back into Cooro's eyes. " If you're wondering, no, my father wasn't Natsu Igneel."

" It's not? But what about the whole...you know..."

" It's because I was raised by Natsu Igneel. He raised me and my brother Danvin. He taught us both about his magic Lost Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. I really like it."

" You really know Natsu Igneel? What's he like?"

" Flamboyant, hotheaded, kind, sometimes a little thoughtless, and destructive. But I'd rather he raise us then anyone else in Fairy Tail. He was even raised by a dragon named Igneel. But it's sad."

" Sad how?"

" After he taught me to speak, read, write, and use his magic, he left us. I haven't heard anything about him in over a year."

" That's sad. I know what you must be feeling."

" You do?"

" Yes. My parents left me when I was young. I haven't heard word about where they are or anything. If it weren't for my sister I would be completely alone. What about your brother? Is he there for you?"

" My brother? He left. It's nothing big. He's just going away for two days to a fire land for a Fairy Tail request. And you know what." Aōyami looked outside the cave. There she saw the storm had lifted. " We should really get moving. If we don't move soon we might miss the Rainbow Hane-Sakana, would we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Cooro and Aōyami continued with their search for the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. Cooro followed behind Aōyami as she carried the egg with both her hands. Cooro couldn't stop thinking about those moment's he and her had in the cave. Cooro's heart wouldn't stop beating every second that he stood by Aōyami. Even though what he was feeling was just a childish attraction, it was the only time he ever felt warm about anything.

" I'm going to hate growing up. If being an adult means I'm never going to be with Aōyami anymore than I'd rather not grow up at all. The only thing about growing up I would look forward to is...not going through it alone."

It was too Cooro's horror that Aōyami suddenly fell on the ground. She let go of the egg, letting it roll on the ground, and cried from the pain of the cold snow. Cooro ran straight towards her and lifted her off the ground.

" Aōyami. Aōyami, are you alright? Aōyami, what's wrong?"

Cooro closely examined Aōyami's legs. He couldn't believe his eyes. In the back of her legs were open wounds. The wounds were of a bluish color most likely from frost bite. They were inflamed.

" Nothing," Aōyami said with a voice so weak he could hardly hear her. I'm just fine."

" No your not. These wounds...where did they come from. Did that Vulcan do this to you?"

" No. These wounds are self made. No animal has ever been able to touch me. I made these because I thought they would help me become strong like Natsu."

" This isn't a game, Aōyami. None of this looks good. If you don't get proper treatment for this soon then you're going to die." Cooro remembered the scarf Aōyami used to save him from falling. Cooro saw it sticking out, pulled it out where he wrapped it around Aōyami's legs. It was to stop the wounds from getting any more inflamed and kept her body warm. " We have to go back. We have to get you to a hospital now."

" No, we can't do that, Cooro."

" What? Why?"

" Because I promised you I was going to help you find the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. I always keep my promises. There's nothing you can that that's going to change my mind."

" Aōyami..." Cooro crawled between Aōyami's feet, then he stood up carrying Aōyami on his back. Cooro also held the egg in his hands trying to keep it safe. " Let's go, Aōyami."

" Cooro, what are you doing?"

" I'm helping you of course. What kind of dad would I be if I just let my family down? Cooro walked up mountain sides making his way up the mountain. " Besides, your not heavy, Aōyami. You both are lightweights. I can handle anything this mountain throws at me as long as your there with me, Aōyami."

" Cooro..."

Aōyami rubbed the side of Cooro's neck while clinging onto his neck. There she was, her arms wrapped around Cooro's torso, her chin touching his neck, and her chest rubbing against his back. It felt so good being close to him that Aōyami didn't care what happened around her. That was until snow started sliding down the mountain. From what Aōyami could tell, something had followed Cooro and her and were making their way towards them.

" Oh no, Cooro, run-"

It was too late for Cooro to do anything. Surrounding Cooro were Vulcans. Big, strong Vulcan's with snowy white fur, black polka dots, and giant gorilla hands. All of the Vulcan's beat their cheasts with their hands as they " O'ed" out loud. Aōyami edged Cooro to run from the Vulcan's, but he didn't move a muscle.

" Come on, Cooro, you have to go! Just drop us and run away!"

" No! No, no, no, no! I'm not going anywhere. Even if it means death I'm going to stay here and protect my family! I swear!"

Cooro didn't move a muscle. A though occured to him as he looked into the Vulcan's faces. If by any chance he could lead their attention to him then maybe he could let Aōyami leave with the egg while the Vulcan's bombarded him with fists. That was his one and only plan. A plan that...failed. The moment the new beast arrived their was no hopes of escape from any of them.

" No...it can't be. Is that a...Tornadus. No...what is it doing here?"

Tornadus's were one of the most destructive forces in every land. Not many people ever get the chance to met with them. That was because their force was so destructive it could wipe out an entire vilage. The Tornadus were giant men made out of wind, instead of two eyes they had three eyes, and eight giant arms sticking out of their back. Their source of life was three small red balls glowing in their torso's. If any of the balls were removed their life would end without warning.

Vulcans were scared of Tornadus's. Everyone and everything were scared of Tornadus's. All five Vulcan's ran with all their might away from Cooro, Aōyami, and the Tornadus. What they didn't expect was strong winds blown out of the Tornadus sucking them in. Cooro watched in horror, hands wrapped around tall ice, as the Vulcan's were sucked into the Tornadus. Once anything went into a Tornadus...it never went back out.

" No, this can't work. I can't hold on any longer. If I let go...it will suck Aōyami and our baby egg in. What am I going to do?"

" Cooro, run!" Aōyami shouted. " Run! Save yourself!"

" I told you no! I'm never going to leave you! Your not just the mother of my child...your my only friend. I don't ever want to lose you." Cooro did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Aōyami by her arms, pulled her forward, and stuffed the egg behind her clothes. Cooro thought if maybe the Tornadus had enough sacrafices it would leave her lone. " Take care, Aōyami. Take care for you and our baby."

" Cooro, don't!"

" It's okay. It's not like anyone cared about me."

" No!"

Cooro let go of the ice and was sucked in by the wind. Unlike the Vulcan's Cooro didn't fight against the wind. In his last moments before being sucked in he saw Aōyami's sad face, the egg, and when he looked at the very top of the mountain he saw what looked like glowing light.

" The Rainbow Hane-Sakana. I saw them. I actually saw them. Their so beautiful. I only wish...I could touch them. I only wish I was strong. I wish I could..." Cooro was sucked inside the belly of the Tornadus. Inside were all five Vulcans. They were screaming inside the belly, but their voices were drowned by the thoughts translucent inside Cooro. " I wish I could become a beast. A beast with wings of a dragon, body of rock from my stone heart, strong enough to push mountains, and intelligence that is unrivaled. Even if it costs me everything, I wish I was the strongest beast in the world."

It happened. Cooro felt power expanding throughout his body. His body was glowing. His body became everything of a monster-strong, ravenous, fearsome, petrifying-and as his body started to change so did his eyes. They turned yellow. Yellow: the color of a snake's eyes before it striked.

XXX

Aōyami wanted to let go of the block of ice and fly into the Tornadus so that she may join Cooro. The only thing stopping her was the egg. Cooro worked so hard trying to protect her and the egg. If she just let it go than everything he had done would just be in vain. Aōyami wanted to help Cooro someway she could, if only she knew how.

" Remember what Natsu taught you. Even when things look rough you should never give up. You should always be there to help your friends when they need you. And most importantly, if you know what's right and wrong you should always thinkg about how the right way can be for everyone. And the right way for me is...I have to help Cooro."

Aōyami prepared to let go of the ice and fall into the belly of the Tornadus. The last thing she saw was the terrifying eyes of the large beast. What happened however was something flew out of the Tornadus's belly and it startled Aōyami. The thing that flew down, the very same thing that flew out, it was a gargoyle. A gargoyle was the same size as a Tornadus at least when it took flight. It's wingspan was large, its body was made out of rock, feet the size of a dinosaur, and claws sharp enough ot cut thorugh rock. What was most terrifying about the beast was it's sharp fangs and eyes that stared right into a persons' soul.

It was a battle of giants. The gargoyle was against the Tornadus. The Tornadus punched at the gargoyle with all eight of its giant arms. The gargoyle didn't have time to protect against the assault. The punches however all bounced off against the gargoyle's rough skin. With the last punch the gargoyle squeezed the Tornadus's neck.

" If we have souls their dimmed by time and boweled by death. Your death is...right now."

The gargoyle sank its head into the Tornadus's chest and ripped open one of his small balls. The gargoyle crushed it's teeth down on the small ball. Before shattering into a dozen pieces it shined through the mountain. It's light shined through the sky, illuminating everything in it's path, whereas the light attracted the attention of anyone who came across it. Aōyami just stared at the light. It was the most beautiful thing her eyes have ever seen.

" Cooro..." Aōyami smiled, laughed under her breath and kept rubbing her egg. " Right now your powers are small like a seed, but with a little bit of practice you could make an entire forest grow through your anarchy. In fact...whenever I think about how noble your heart is from your magic...it helps me know your really a good guy."

The Tornadus was gone. Once the gargoyle defeated it it's body vanished into thin air. The gargoyle landed on the cold snow, then it's body transformed back into Cooro's body. Cooro was weary. He almost tripped every time he took a step. Aōyami could tell Cooro was going to collapse just by looking at him. Before he did his eyes stared into Aōyami's and he smiled.

" Aōyami...I'm glad your alright. I'm glad you and our child are safe. I..."

Cooro collapsed on the ground Aōyami gasped when she saw how he fell.

" Cooro!"

Aōyami wanted to get up and run to Cooro, but her legs were still inflamed. It hurt when she tried standing. Aōyami just looked at Cooro, saw his happy face and heard him snore soundly through his mouth, which was good to her because it meant he was alright, smiled.

" Cooro, you big goof. Hahahaha!"

The moment Aōyami and Cooro spent together was one of the fondest memory's Cooro had. But in his heart he knew...it was all just in the past...

XXX

" I don't remember how we got out of that. When I fell into the Tornadus I blacked out. Aōyami just told me an angel flew down and saved her. I just assumed it was all in her imagination. Still, it was that imagination and warm smile was what I liked about her. You might even say...I was in love with her. The only regret I've had was not being able to stop her from leaving."

" If you were so in love with that girl, then why don't you just go out and marry her. You could have spared herself from what I have in store for you."

" I'm afraid I can't go to her."

" Oh, and why is that?"

" Because she's dead. And I...I was the one who killed her."

XXX

Rainbow Hane-Sakana were as beautiful and wonderous as Cooro hoped. Unlike ordinary fish they could fly, their scales were adorned with scales of different colors that sparkled brillantly, and their lips were blue; the color of the ocean, also sparkling like their scales. Their were over one hundred of the Rainbow Hane-Sakana's flying everywhere.

" Don't worry, Aōyami, I'll catch one."

Cooro tried pouncing on one of the Rainbow Hane-Sakana's like a wild cat trying to catch its pray, but the Rainbow Hane-Sakana flied over Cooro's head. Cooro fell into a small pond, splashed, splashing clothes. The water so cold Cooro jumped out with his hands around his body trying to stop himself from shivering.

" Hahaha!" Aōyami laughed after Cooro got himself wet. You really are a goof, Cooro."

" It's not funny!"

" It is to me. I'm not the one who's wet."

" Oh yeah. Well I'll dry off faster by running. Just you wait. I'm going to catch the next fish." Cooro ran towards the next Rainbow Hane-Sakana he could find. This time he caught the fish completely by surprise and managed to jump on it. " I got one. I got one."

Cooro was in for more than he chewed for. The Rainbow Hane-Sakana acted like a horse on a rodeo, flipped its back fin up and down trying to knock Cooro off, and then when Cooro wouldn't let go it flew into the sky. Cooro didn't like being in the air. When he went into the air his whole body grew goosebumps, his hands became sweaty, and his tongue felt like a hornet stung him.

" No!" Cooro screamed as he was flying towards the clouds. " No, no, no, no! Stop this! Stop this now!"

" Cooro, hang on." Aōyami's mouth started to fill up with fire. Aōyami took a deep breath of air through her mouth and blew flames towards the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. The Rainbow Hane-Sakana was scorched with Aōyami's flames. The plan was the burning would scare the Rainbow Hane-Sakana to fly down so the altitude wouldn't be so high and Cooro could fall back on the ground, but what she didn't anticipate was the Rainbow Hane-Sakana being burned to a crisp in one blow and Cooro falling from such a large height. " Cooro!"

Aōyami tried running towards Cooro hoping she could save him, but Cooro was too high up and she could barely see him. There was no way for her to catch him. Cooro was going to fall right to his death. What Aōyami didn't see when Cooro was falling was the egg glowing. The egg cracked open.

" Ahhhhhhh!"

Cooro stopped falling. Something or someone grabbed him behind his neck and lifted him off the ground. Cooro was surprised and completely speechless. Whatever was keeping him up flied down towards the sky and dropped Cooro. Cooro thought it was at first Aōyami who saved him with her magic or whatever, but she was staring at him and acted just as shocked as him.

Cooro didn't want to know what was breathing behind his neck. Was it friendly? Could it eat him? Cooro turned around and looked up at into the eyes of whatever saved him. It was small like Roxie's pet dragon Chibii, it looked like a fox, had yellow fur, had bat wings sticking out of its back, tribal-like red stripes on its arms and legs, bison horns sticking out the top of its head, and two glass eyes with small sharp teeth.

" Mama," the flying creature said. It flew up to Cooro and rubbed his left cheek with its whiskers. " Mama."

All of Cooro's fear was gone, he browed his eyes at the small creature and frowned." How come I'm the mommy?"

Aōyami was laughing. She found the whole thing to be funny. " The first person a baby animal sees when it's born is it's mommy. Everyone knows that. But don't worry. You make the perfect mommy."

" Gee thanks. Maybe I'll start lactating milk for the wee one. And maybe I'll get husky when I start making dinner for it. And maybe, maybe I'll read it bed time stories. Stories for little...that's right, we don't have a name for it yet."

" Your right. We should really name it."

Cooro ran up to the small animal and stared at it straight into it's smiling face. He decided to use the first name he thought of. " How about...Pedestrian." When the baby heard that name is started crying. " Okay, not Pedestrian. How about Zack."

When the baby heard that name it continued to cry again. Aōyami decided that she needed to be the one who would give the baby a name. " You do realize this here is a girl, right?"

" What? How do you know?"

" A girl just knows these things. Okay, how about we name it Peach instead." The bat-winged creature cried again. " Cream? Miko? Kitsune? Roseanna?"

The fox creature cried with every new name that Aōyami gave it. Cooro fell on the grass, hands on his cheeks thinking about what name to give her. That's when he noticed the Rainbow Hane-Sakana. Before the creature appeared they were all so still and blank. Now they were all smiling as if they all had so much joy inside of them. Joy...a name came to Cooro's mind.

" I got it. Joy!"

" Joy?"

The creature clapped its hands and laughed when Cooro mentioned that name. Cooro then grabbed the small creature's paws and span around while holding her. " Your name will be Joy!"

" Joy, Joy, Joy!" The small fox-like, bat-winged creature Joy laughed when Cooro said it's name. " Joy, Joy, Joy!"

" Joy, let's live together. You, me, and Aōyami. Let's be a family together."

" Joy! Joy! Joy!"

Cooro and Aōyami laughed as Joy fell around them. Cooro was so happy. Not only did he have new friends but he also had a Rainbow Hane-Sakana. Aōyami picked up the burned Rainbow Hane-Sakana. As she presented it to Cooro she ripped off a piece of it's meat and took a bite of it. Aōyami made a happy face when she bit the meat. Cooro and Joy then ripped off a piece of the meat and sticked it in their mouths.

" Ooh!"

Cooro gasped when the taste lingered inside of him. The taste was not only splendid, it tasted like nothing Cooro every had before. The meat was rich and tender, at first it tasted like lobster boiled over and cooked in butter, but then their was an after taste of cold milk from the sap of a flower, honey made from thousands of bees, choclate melted and smeared over it, and taffy pudding.

" So this is what my sister was talking about. Amazing. But I don't think it's just the Rainbow Hane-Sakana that tastes so good." Cooro looked at the smiling faces of Aōyami and Joy. Their faces enlighted him. " It's all because of them that this is possible. I don't need this food to make new friends. I got them right here-"

Cooro's instincts started acting up. He felt something closing in on him and Aōyami Cooro looked up and looked into what appeared to be a cacoon falling from the sky and heading towards Aōyami, Cooro, and Joy. What surprised Cooro wasn't the cacoon but what was inside it. Twelve bright lights swarmed inside of it, bouncing off from the inside, and making loud noises.

" Aōyami, look out!"

Cooro ran up to Aōyami and Joy and pulled them away from the falling cacoon. The ground shaked when the cacoon touched the ground. The outer surface of the cacoon cracked open. When the crack was open the balls of light flew straight out of it. Cooro wasn't to sure, but he could hear noises coming from the light. Almost as if they were...alive.

" We're free."

" Yes, it has been years. Finally we are free to embody whoever we see fit."

" What are our plans once we each find a host, master?"

" We take over this land of course. The people here don't stand a chance against us. We will destroy everything!"

" Now let's not get hasty. There might still be girls on this planet. I am a lover not a fighter."

" Silence, Kanellos! You will do as we say, less you wish for a forthcoming cometh to you."

" No, leader. My tongue just wiggles without my will to control it."

" Thy speathith's the truth. Now, spread out. Look for the most depressed souls you can find and fly to them."

All balls of light flew away from the Rainbow Hane-Sakana domain and flew off into different directions. Cooro sighed in relief. they were gone. Now he could take Aōyami and Joy and ran as far away as possible. That was the plan however it was ruined when one of the balls of light noticed Cooro. It was brow. The sight of it made Cooro tremble in fear.

" Your soul...never have I seen one with as much turmoil as yours. Tell me, have you lost anyone close to you? Maybe...yes, I can see it. The person of whence you lost is your parents, isn't it? Good. Your body will give lots of power. Prepare to be joined with me forever! And ever! AND EVER!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cooro could feel a writhing sensation breathing on the back of his neck. This sensation was coming from a ball of light glowing in his face, shining in his eyes, and causing him to grow numb in his arms and legs. Voices from the ball were swirling around in his head.

"I am Wind! I am your padrone. You will now be mine. Take up arms and fight up me."

" No! Stay away from me!"

" Whoreson. 'Tis nothing but a whoreson. Now you whoreson, nay, be with me forever. FOREVER!"

Fear. What consumed Cooro was fear-the fear that something or someone would make him their slave. The light went straight towards Cooro and it consumed...Aoyami. Aoyami pushed Cooro out of the way just before he was swallowed by the light and took the light in herself. Cooro saw his newly born child Joy staring at its "father", and when she cried so did it.

" Aoyami...Aoyami!"

" Cooro!"

The madness started to take effect. Aoyami went through a strange kind of metamorphosis. Her eyes underwent a change where her eyes gyre red, her fingernails grew like roots from a tree, and a light purple aura surrounding her.

" Joy...?" Joy said seeing her "daddy" crying in pain and how her "mommy" was too fear stricken to move. " Joy..."

" Cooro...please kill me..."

" No, Aoyami, no...I can't do that! It's not right..."

" Please...kill me. I'm begging you." A knife fell out of Aoyami's clothes and fell to Cooro's feet. Cooro picked up the knife. He saw how much Aoyami was suffering, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. " Please...for me..."

" I...I...I'm sorry, Aoyami."

Aoyami couldn't control his arms. He stabbed his knife straight into her chest where her heart was, the blade sinking in and going straight into her heart. The last thing Cooro could do was release his grip on the knife. In his last moment before she was gone...Cooro hugged her.

" Don't go. Please don't go. I don't want to be alone."

" Hey, hey, your not going to be alone, Cooro," Aoyami said with a happy look on her face. " You still have Joy. Our precious little daughter. Make sure you take care of her. You are her father after all. Thank you for helping me smile...Cooro."

Aoyami was dead. She felt so cold. Her soul was dead. Souls weren't like any other parts of the human body-the organs, the bones, and skin-when a soul died it couldn't be replaced; who that person was is no more.

" Joy..."

XXX

" I blacked out after that. I woke up in my own house. Everything seemed like it was just a dream. But that's when I saw it. My hands were covered in blood. Blood...where I stabbed her. "

The spirit image of Kanellos floated out of Cooro's body without Cooro noticing. He smiled and laughed whole heartedly at his master. For there was a secret Kanellos had yet to tell his young master.

" The inferred truth. Such a juicy piece indeed. If only my young master knew the truth about his woman, then maybe he wouldn't be so succulent in despair."

XXX

Cooro couldn't stand the pain. The pain of loosing someone. He collapsed, his body numb from shock, just when a tri-beam of yellow, purple and red light went into the sky. That's when she raised her head down. From her cheeks whiskers came out. As the body of Aoyami felt her whiskers small sparks of electricity came out of her fingertips.

" Hmm. Not as much power as I wanted, but I guess this body will do for now. At least until I can find someone even more turmoil. Oh, would you look at those pretty fishes. I guess after holding it in for monthes a little snack wouldn't hurt."

The spirit controlling Aoyami raised her hands to the sky where the fishes were flying. From her hands dozens of metal blades came out. One by one the fishes starting to fall from the sky. She caught one fish, bit it, then spat it out in disgust.

" Human food. Such a disgusting thing. The moment we have our way on this world we'll bring back our own food. And now..."

The woman in Aoyami's body raised her foot above Cooro's head. Electricity surged to the bottom of her foot. She was about to crush him.

" Since I'm in this body, I have no use for you anymore. So DIE-"

" Joy!" Joy flew in and scratched at Aoyami. Somehow she just she this person wasn't her " father" and she was just protecting her " mother". " Joy! Joy! Joy!"

" Silly little pet!" Aoyami smacked Joy. Her fingers conducted a powerful kind of electricity. The moment she smacked her poor child Joy was shocked. " Begone!"

Aoyami kicked Joy away from her. With Joy out of the way no one could stop her from getting to crush Cooro. She raised her foot again and prepared to squash him as a ball of electricity went through her feet.

" You should count yourself lucky. I'm doing you a favor. No one with so much pain could ever live a happy normal life. And after something such as this happens your pain will only risen. I'm your angel, I'll put you out of your misery-"

A tree grew rapidly out of the ground and struck right into Aoyami. The moment the tree sunk back into the ground the body of Cooro was replaced with a tall, slender silver haired man with dog ears pointing out. The girl hissed at the sight of Kanellos, the dog demon.

" Would you just look at all this nature. Never have I seen such antequity. "

" Kanellos, what are you doing here? I thought you left already."

" Thinking was never your strong suit, Winda. How can I leave knowing there's all this nature? And another thing. Your wrong about this boy not having any heart. He has more heart than you and me put together. It's such a pity."

" Such a pity how?"

" The moment this is all over he'll feel nothing but hate and despair. How I wish I could change something about that."

" I'll tell you what you can do. Give me his body. I want his body now!"

A large wind storm blew behind Winda's body. Using her magic she controlled the wind to create a giant tornado strong enough to blow everything in it's path away.

" Now Winda, that's no way to treat a gentleman. Now I'm a lover not a fighter, but if you must fight me than I must persist. Poison Ivy!"

Kanellos's fingertips started to turn green as vines grew out and lashed at Winda. Winda stopped the vines by trapping them within smaller tornadoes.

" Ha. Is that all you got, Kanellos? I expected more from you."

" I wouldn't get so full of yourself just yet my dear. That last attack was a decoy."

" W-What?"

" Now I don't like to hurt girls, but I can't have you harming anyone else. Grass Frenzy!"

The grass grew out of the ground. The grass wrapped around Winda and raised her into the sky. With one snap of his fingers she was thrown into the air.

" I'll get you for this, Kanellos! You TRAITOR!"

" Bye Winda. I'll send you a postcard after I get settled in." Winda was blown far away from Kanellos. It wasn't until she was completely gone did Kanellos's body started to shake. " Oh no. Yours is much more powerful than any I've encountered before. And I'm not talking about your despair. I'm talking about your magical essence. Oh, what's this? I think I'll hide here until I'm strong enough to take over your body."

Kanellos transferred his energy into a pendant he saw around Cooro's body. Kanellos's body went into a hibernation. Just like a bear slumbering during winter, one day he would awaken.

XXX

" It's such a pity I never got the chance to hang around Cooro. His sister has such a sharp eye. She noticed how I was hanging around Cooro and she shucked me in that loathsome attic. That was at least until I was freed. The same couldn't be said for my dear friend Cooro. That poor boy was no more."

XXX

" Well, if it isn't my favorite punching bag. I'm glad your here. I have something I'd like to give you-"

Even bullies became afraid of Cooro. His eyes were cold, his face was motionless and unwavering, and something so intimidating was floating behind him.

" Ah! Stay away from me!"

XXX

" Hahaha!"

" What's so funny?"

" Oh it's nothing. I'm just thinking about how pathetic you are."

" Pathetic? Pathetic how?"

" Getting all sour over a girl. A dead girl if I might add. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Women are a lot like food. Once you get a taste of them they become nothing tasteful. "

" Is that so? If that's the case then why did you want to hear it from me?"

" Nothing special. I just wanted to keep you going long enough to absorb your powers." Junichi's left arm transformed into a giant cannon. " Now it's time for you to taste your own medicine."

" Oh yeah? Well two can play it that way. Take this!" Cooro tried transforming his arm back into a cannon, but it never came. " What? I thought I settled how to use this thing. Why isn't it working now?"

" Aww. That's too bad. It looks like I have you on the ropes now. And now...feel the sting of my CANNON!"

" No. There will be no way for my master to survive this. If I can tranform now I can save him before..." The cannon was already fired from Junichi's arm and headed straight for Cooro. " Too late. There's no way I can help him now."

The cannon hit it's target square on. The image of Cooro vanished in the smoke. Junichi laughed at the situation and flicked his hair, laughing.

" I knew it. No one can defeat us servants of Lady Khara. You should've left when you had the chance-"

Something was wrong. When the smoke cleared a geyser of lava sprouted out of the rocks. Junichi looked up and saw Cooro as well Samba and Gia on top of the geyser.

" What? This can't be possible! Your suppose to be barbecue!" Under Cooro's feet was a giant block of wood. The wood stopped Cooro from being burnt alive. " When did that get there?"

" Haha." Kanellos laughed. " Haha. Please don't be angry at me for not listening before, Cooro, but I was able to plant seeds that grew into wood. And I created my own little plumbing system. Hehe."

" Okay." Cooro rubbed his head ever hard trying to think. " Think of a cannon. Think of a cannon." Cooro's left arm transformed back into a giant cannon. " Fire!"

A giant ball was fired from Cooro's cannon and fell right down towards Junichi. Junichi laughed.

" Good to still see you still got some fight in you. But don't think you've won just yet. My Thoughts into Laser Beams!"

A yellow beam of massive light was fired from Junichi's wings, whiskers, and his head all glowed bright yellow. A beam came out and collided against Cooro's attack. At last both attacks exploded in the air.

" Ha. I told ya. Your no match for me-"

From the smoke a pair of giant red eyes glowed. Just then the awful face of a giant gargoyle fell down, showing it's sharp teeth, and came crashing down towards Junichi.

" Not good."

The gargoyle fell right into Junichi. Junichi was pushed by the gargoyle as he fell off the surface of the ground and fell down towards the molten lava. As he fell into the lava...he lost the battle.

" NOooooooooo!"

XXX

" Do you think Cooro is going to be back soon, Sano?"

" I have no idea. I don't even think he survived. He was against Junichi our voted strongest servant of Lady Khara."

" Don't say that. Cooro's a member of Fairy Tail like me."

" That reminds me. Why did you want Cooro to join Fairy Tail anyways?"

April rubbed her chin thinking to herself. " " Well...well...he's funny looking. Hahaha!"

" So that's how it is. Should've known. Your just one crazy girl. Hey April."

" Yes."

" What do you like about Cooro?"

" Well, he has a short temper, he doesn't talk a lot, and he kind of has terrible smelly odor, but I think what I like about him is he is very kind. What do you like about him, Sano?"

" Nothing much. I just like the fact he's into books a lot like me. I think that's cool. And he's the only person to ever call me his friend."

" Yeah. And you know what."

" What?"

" I hope Cooro and I can from a team together. And I hope you can be on the team with us."

" I'm afraid I can't do that, April. I'm not helping Cooro rebel against malady. I just want him to find this woman he's after and then I want him to leave this property."

Suddenly a giant blue wormhole ripped open. April and Sano both jumped at the sight of the hole. That was until Cooro walked out of the hole carrying Sambba, Junichi, and Gia.

" Gad. Something tells me I should've stayed in school." Cooro dropped Junichi and Samba to the ground. For Gia he raised her over his head. " Gia. Gia, can you hear me. Gia...please wake up. GIA!"

" Ow, ow, ow," Gia muttered in her sleep. " Do you have to be so loud Cooro. You sound like a foghorn."

" Gia, your okay."

Gia opened her eyes, smiled at Cooro, then closed her eyes still smiling. " Yes. It's all thanks to you, Cooro. You saved me."

" And you saved me, too! Samba, samba, samba!" Samba jumped up and grabbed Cooro around his neck laughing flamboyantly through his mouth. " You deserve a KISSY!"Samba repeatedly kissed the right side of Cooro's neck while Cooro stuck his tongue out in disgust. " Ooh, I'll see you later my sweet prince. Samba, samba, SAMBA!"

Samba jumped off Cooro's arms and ran straight into the woods. While running he clapped his hands above his head and twirled around. Samba soon disappeared into the woods. Cooro could still hear his laughing voice. It almost felt like a tumor to his brain. Cooro clenched both his hands and gritted his teeth in frustration. April saw this and laughed at Cooro.

" I like Cooro. He's silly."

" Hey Cooro. I want to be the first to say congratulations on beating every servant of Lady Khara minus me of course. But now that their gone what are you going to be now?"

" There's only one thing left to do. We're going back to that mansion by any means possible."

" Hooray!"

XXX

Darkness. Darkness was Khara's one and only true friend. Darkness covered a spectrum of her glass orb. She gazed into the orb at the obscene sight of Cooro. She was more impressed with him than she was angry. He was the first of her many assassins to make it through her bodyguards-Babo, EO, Hex, Ox, Samba and Junichi, and even managed to persuade Sano to join him.

" Ah, so my little bug has grown wings, eh," Khara pulled out a rose from her dress. She sniffed in the fragrance of the roses, smiled. " But I am a beautiful rose, and you are nothing but a noisome little insect. All it takes is one of my beautiful petals..." Khara smacked her rose against the orb. The petals flew out everywhere. Khara couldn't hide her unladylike excitement anymore. " And I will crush you."


	4. Chapter 4

Cooro, Gia, April, Komatsu, and Sano finally reached the inside of the mansion again. Nothing had changed since April left. The doors were shattered where April broke through, Cooro's footsteps covered in mud were scraped against the ground, and it was quiet.

" Where are all the maids?" April asked.

" It's night time," Sano replied. " Their all probably in their bedrooms sleeping right now. If we hurry you can find that nurse and we can get out of here."

" I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

" What are you talking about, Cooro?"

" Doesn't this all seem a little too easy to you? Khara must now all her servants are defeated, right?"

" Yes. Lady Khara sees everything."

" So why hasn't she done anything? What kind of trap is she setting for us?"

" Hey Cooro, look at this thing. There's a red X with a circle in the middle. Does that look cool to you?"

" Red X with a circle..." Cooro could see it. He knew what Khara was planning. " APRIL, STAY AWAY FROM THA-"

A giant guillotine came out from the side and fell towards April. April didn't seem to notice the guillotine. Cooro couldn't help her-his cannon couldn't come out and he was too scared to move. Just when it looked like the guillotine would cut here in half a grenade exploded.

" Sano?"

The guillotine was shattered into dozens of small pieces. April still didn't seem to notice any of this. She was too busy poking the small X. Cooro turned to Sano. A piece of his clothes ripped out from his chest was missing.

" Do you get the gist of it now?"

" What was that?"

" It's Lady Khara. She has a magical item, kinda like a core, somewhere in this house that lets her control every nook 'n' cranny of it. As we speak she could be watching us. We need to split up."

" Split up? Are you crazy? If we split up we'll be live targets for her. We need to stick together."

XXX

" Splitting up, eh? That sounds like a good idea. After I eliminate you one by one I'll help myself to a scone And I know just the way to split you up." Lady Khara rubbed both her hands on the orb. It illuminated bright blue through the transparent image of Cooro, April, and Sano. "Rao...Rao...Rao...RAO!"

XXX

Cooro, April, and Sano could feel a vibration shaking the mansion. Cooro, April and Sano could feel their bodies vibrating. A fissure ripped through the middle of the mansion. The crack continued to break up until it ripped through the front entrance.

" April, we need to stick together!" Cooro shouted. " I need you to jump!"

" Don't jump, April. The cracks much too wide. If you jump you could fall! Just stay where you are!"

" Komatsu!" Komatsu the little dog ran towards Cooro and Sano intending to jump over the fissure. Komatsu took one giant leap for the other side. Just when it seemed like Komatsu was going to make it, his paws slipped. Komatsu was falling towards his death. " Komatsu!"

Komatsu was falling to his death. At the last moment Gia swooped in and caught Komatsu. Komatsu landed on her wings made entirely out of metal and Gia levitated out of the fissure towards April's side.

" Here you go, lady," Gia said dropping Komatsu to solid ground. " Your dog is all safe and sound."

" Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

" April, stay there! Just stay there and we'll come back for you!"

The ground beneath Cooro's feet started to break. Parts of it started crumbling to the ground. Cooro and Sano both had to ran as fast as they could to the exit. April did the same thing with Komatsu and Gia. April ran with Komatsu in hands as Gia flew behind her using her Aera magic. Both teams managed to reach the exit just as the front entrance collapsed.

XXX

" I'm curious. Now that your all alone what am I going to do? I know. Oh, everything is getting so juicy." Khara pulled out a small voodoo doll. The doll resembled a small orange haired boy with pebbles making up his eyes and mouth. Khara rubbed the dolls' forehead while laughing. " Bardroy, isn't this beautiful? I want to carve their pain into something splendid. And I'm doing it all for you."

XXX

April, Komatsu and Gia were running through a hall. Behind them large artillery machines were firing arrows at them. While flying Gia would turn around and swing razor sharp metal wings at the arrows. The arrows were sliced in half by the sharpness of Gia's wings, but arrows kept coming no matter how much effort she made.

" When he reach the nearest room I want you to open it and hide inside it!" Gia shouted, she unleashed more razor sharp feathers. " Don't go out! Cooro ordered me to keep you safe!"

" I found the door! Come on! We need to get inside."

" Leave! I'll stay here and protect you!"

" But if you stay there your going to die!"

" I'll be fine! Just go!"

Another artillery machine sticked out behind Gia and fired a small arrow. The arrow went right through Gia's right leg. The arrow was so cold yet so hot. The metal of the arrow made Gia's head go blank but made her blood boil high.

Gia's Aera magic started to fade. She fell on her back unable to stand up with an arrow in her leg. Another artillery machine opened up above Gia's head about to shot another arrow through her head.

" Kitty!"

An arrow was fired straight into Gia's head. Gia just smiled as the arrow was about to fall into her face. The arrow came close to Gia's head, but bounced off from something above her head. It was a sheet. A blanket made out of metal. Gia saw it. April had Komatsu transform into his scythe form and used her metal bending ability to create that giant blanket made out of metal.

" Kitty!"

April ran to Gia and picked the small cat off the ground. More artillery machines came out of the ceiling and fired dozens of arrows at April, Gia and Komatsu. Either by luck or by power April broke through the door with Komtasu and Gia in hands and closed the door behind her as tips of arrows broke through.

" Are you okay, kitty?"

" Yeah, thanks to you. But why...why did you come back and save me? I was ready to die. I was ready to die trying to save a life. Now my pride is shattered. I can't save anyone."

" Don't say that. Nothing's worth dying about. And you did save a life. You saved Komatsu just when he was about to die. Your a good kitty." April rubbed her cheeks against Gia's cheeks. She squished Gia's cheeks. Gia growled like an angry cat. " Good kitty. Who's a good kitty. Yes you are."

" Stop that! I'm not one of your pets! Let go of me!"

" Attention," Khara's voice echoed in the room. " Attention, my esteemed guests. As you all already know my name is Khara. What you don't know is I'm watching you at this very moment. We're going to play a little game."

" Game? What kind of game could this sick girl want to play?" Gia thought listening to Khara's voice.

" As you might know, I control everything that happens in this house. Initiate lockdown, now!" The door to the room April, Gia and Komatsu were in vanished into thin air. Almost like it never was there. Not only were they trapped inside but the sound of rumbling was heard on the inside. " This isn't an ordinary mansion. It's actually a live beast."

The floor became wet with bright yellow juices. The same digestive juices inside the stomach. April something managed to stay calm-either by her not having any conscience about the situation or her really not fearing anyone-but Gia felt her heart about to leap out of her stomach.

" We need to get out now!"

" I'm afraid there's just no way for any of you two to leave. In just two hours your all going to be digested in this beasts' stomach. This room is connected to my mind. Cooro and Sano will be reaching here very soon. Unless they can kill me in two hours you will all become beast food. Let the games BEGIN! Hahahaha!"

XXX

Cooro and Sano were running up a marble stairs. Sano took the lead while Cooro followed behind him. Cooro looked at his bracelet. Cooro was thinking about all the things that happened to him, all the things that were going to happen to him, he was thinking about how he was going to live his life, sighed.

" What's the point in any of this? What's the point of even fighting? I don't want to fight Khara. There must be some way I can reason with her."

" Get ready, Cooro!" Sano exclaimed running up the stairs. " We're getting to the top. Lady Khara should be up there. I want you to be ready."

" Guess I don't have any choice. If I'm going to talk with her...I'm going to have to fight her first."

The door at the top was glowing with bright white light. Cooro and Sano ran through the light. When Cooro and Sano entered there was Khara sitting in a chair. The enter room around her was surrounded by clocks, the chair was made out of bones, and the ceiling was made out of glass. Khara was holding a doll of a young boy in her hands and rubbed the dolls' hair.

" Hello Cooro. Hello Sano," Khara said rubbing the dolls' head. " So it seems to me your a member of Fairy Tail?"

" It seems that way," Cooro replied. " It's not like I have a mark to show for it."

" And you. Sano. Dear sweet Sano. Out of all my servants your the least one I thought would betray me."

" Khara, you need to listen to me. Your the most important thing to me, Khara. I just...I just..."

" I just what, Sano?"

" I just can't find it in my heart to hurt anyone. And Cooro...Cooro taught me the meaning of what true friendship is. I consider him to be my best friend. And that's why...I want you to please listen to his request."

" Very well. I'm not too cynical to deny a request from someone close to me. But I suggest you make it fast."

" Why?"

" Because as we speak your friends are surrounded by a pool of unpurified bodily acid. In two hours the stomach will go through it's digestive phase. They will all burn away until their nothing but protein for my beast."

" You little-" Cooro was about to stand up and start beating on Khara, but Sano grabbed his arm before he could go wild and hit her. " Let go of me Sano! Let go of me!"

" Don't do it, Cooro. That's just what Khara wants. You need to learn to suppress your anger if your ever going to get through to her."

" How? She uses people! She makes me so angry!"

" Trust in me, Cooro. You need to stay calm."

" I can't-"

" Stay calm. Look in my eyes." Cooro looked into Sano's eyes. They were calm even through all the work he went through. Cooro took a deep breath in and took a breath out. Cooro was calm. " Stay calm."

" Okay. Khara, can you please let us have one of your maid's. The one with frills and glasses. And please let my friends go free. If you do that...I'll give you anything you want. Anything."

" Anything you say. It's funny. And what could you possibly offer me? I have practically anything a girl wants. Money, wealth, and power. If I want something all I need to do is snap my fingers and someone will bring it to me. What can you possibly give to me?"

" My soul."

" What?"

" This time I'm serious. If you let everyone go I'll become your servant. A butler if you please. I'll stay here and serve you however I can." Cooro got on his hands and knees. He raised his left hand up while keeping his right hand on his chest. He looked straight into Khara's eyes. " Yes your highness."

" You...you..."

" Yes your highness."

" You think I would believe such rubbish! I don't need you! I don't need ANYONE! Face the wrath of my butler!"

Khara clapped her hands together. From the ceiling someone fell down. That person was a man. Not any ordinary man. This man was distinguished by two large plant-like extensions that envelop his head and upper body. He carried a large sword wrapped in bandages. And wore a tuxedo with a small black tie around his neck.

" I will not let anyone touch malady. My shark skin thirsts for blood through your pores."

Cooro and Sano both froze when the butler charged at them with his sword raised above his head. The man jumped into the air slashing his sword downward on him. Cooro was the only one too recover. He transformed his left arm into a cannon and raised it too his sword. Both weapons clashed together.


	5. Chapter 5

" Hello, gentlemen," Khara's butler said " My name is Codler. I've been with Lady Khara longer than any one, even you Sano. If I can't defeat the two of you then what kind of butler would I be?"

" I really don't want to fight this guy," Cooro thought. " I don't like where this is going. I don't like what I'm becoming. I keep feeling like...I'm not like April, Sano, or any of the people in Fairy Tail. People will think I'm just some stupid, eccentric, drunken mage who just does jobs for Jewel's. If I were to die tomorrow...if I were to die, I want to die as me; not some member of Fairy Tail."

" Cooro, we need to work as a team," Sano said, he pulled off the sleeves of his clothes and squeezed them. " Let me go for Codler and you can go for Lady Khara. I'd vowed never to harm my lady."

" We can't. It's uncivilized. It is immoral. There must be another way."

" There is no other way. I know her. Lady Khara. When she has her mind set on something there's no way to change it. You have to fight her, Cooro. You must fight."

Codler opened his venus-trap up showing his pale face. Codler's eyes and mouth illuminated green. Cooro could hear buzzing sounds coming from his mouth. Suddenly a swarm of angry bees blew out of his mouth. Sano quickly threw bombs at the bees. The bombs he threw were glowing bright white. The bombs exploded. The bees in the front were burned by the bomb, but more angry bees swarmed towards him.

" Sano!"

" Cooro! Get down!"

Sano clapped his hands together. He rubbed something in his hands blowing on it. White light glowed out of his hands. The bees swarmed around Sano. Cooro stood up at their angry noise. When Cooro stood up all the bees caught fire. Cooro cried when the bee's caught fire, Codler flinched, but Khara lifted her finger over her lips and laughed.

" I didn't know you could be so daring, Sano."

Three small white balls were thrown at Codler. A swarm of bee's swarmed out of Sano's venus-like trap and caught the balls before they exploded. More bombs were thrown out of the smoke and exploded. One bomb was thrown, two giant pincher's grew out of his trap and crushed the bomb. Locust's flew out of his trap creating a wall that protected him. For the last few bomb's a swarm of scarrabs crawled out of Codler's mouth creating a shield.

The smoke finally cleared. Sano was standing inside the smoke. His skin was covered in black smudge, his shirt and pants were ripped off ( some of his clothes still covered his bottom half protecting his modesty) and his black hair was covered in dirt. Sano took a few steps towards Khara, and then he flinched. He was writhing in pain.

" Sano!" Cooro shouted.

" Do you like them? The bee's?" Codler laughed at Sano. " Their not just any bee's. Their my own kind of genetically engineered bee's. Their sting's cause powerful hallucinations, searing pain, and in some causes...death."

" Hey you, why do insects keep growing out of you?" Cooro shouted. " Answer me!"

" It's because inside me there are over one thousand eggs. My inside's are like a nest to these little eggs. Whenever I cough a certain type of egg will hatch. If I cough once bee's will come. If I hatch twice locust's will come. Thrice scarrabs will come. Four, well, let's just say when I get to five a certain monstrocity will come." Codler opened his mouth. Inside were eyes-a pair of two red eyes looking at Cooro and Sano.

" Take this!" Sano shouted. He was just about to rip off his last fringe of clothing, but suddenly his heart stopped. " Aa..."

Cooro flinched from Sano's cry. His eyes diverted to Khara. In her hands she held a doll up. A doll made out of straw with black hair that looked like Sano. In the dolls' chest was a small needle. Khara smirked at the doll.

" Did you really think you were something special, Sano?" Khara laughed. " You were nothing but a pawn in my castle."

" La-Lady Khara..."

" Yes? Your magic was entirely made by me. Without me you're nothing. I took that magic out of your system. Now you can just say everything you want before you die from the poison in those bee's stingers." Sano hugged himself. He fell on his knees. He felt cold inside. Tears dripped from Sano's eyes as the poison was slowly killing him. " You know, I've always wondered about you, Sano. I've always wondered how a pathetic waste of skin like you could have lived with such a curse for so long."

" Khara-_ack_-don't..."

" Don't tell me your expecting a good-bye kiss. A peddler like you only deserves to kiss my feet. Think about how much nobody cares about you. No one will ever love you. And think about how useless you are without my power."

Sano kept crying. The poison finally started to kill him from the inside. Cooro could sene a dying aura emitting from Sano. Cooro ran to Sano's side. He hugged Sano.

Cooro pressed his head against Sano's back. Cooro's eyes trembled as a small tear dripped down his eyes.

" Don't leave me, Sano. You can't leave me. Your my best friend. Please don't leave. If you leave...I'll just be alone again."

" Crying isn't going to get you anywhere," Khara laughed. " Nothing can save anyone from Codler's poison. Not even if you were powerful with healing magic there's nothing that can remove the poison. So just give up..."

Something strange happened. Cooro started to glow. His body illuminated with bright blue light. Behind his back two giant pairs of butterfly wings appeared behind his back. The sight of the wings was nostalgic. A strange aroma was made every time Cooro flapped his wings. It smelled of autumn breeze, a hint of nutmet, and hot cocoa.

Cooro didn't seem to notice it. His eyes were closed and tears dripped from his eyes dripping into Sano's mouth.

" Please don't die..."

" What? His magic level...it's beyond anything I felt before. How can he gain this much power in just one day? Is he like me? Is he a...?"

" Don't worry, Lady Khara, I'll take care of this."

Codler coughed once; bee's swarmed out. He coughed twice; locusts came out. He coughed a third time; scarrabs crawled out. All three of the swarms of bugs moved towards Cooro. However, when they came close to Cooro they all vanished from an invisible barrier. They all burst into smoke. Codler gasped, but Khara just sighed.

" Idiot. Return to your key." Khara raised a key up. The key was gold. " Begone." Codler transformed into a small ball of red light and flew into the tip of the key.

When Codler was back inside the key Khara pulled out another key. This one was the color blue. She pressed the tips of both keys together. " Sky, sky, fly by, let there be a thing to fly. Let them go in the rub. Sky, sky, take them above."

A blue-greyish circle illuminated between the two rings. Sano who was being healed by a mysterious magic of Cooro transformed into a blue light as he was sucked into the ring. Cooro noticed this. He tried catching the ball of blue light-Sano's glowing blue body-but he was sucked into the ring. Khara threw both her rings in the air. They both exploded at the same time.

" Sano!"

Small drops of ashes rained down on Khara's head. She just stared at Cooro as ash got into her hair, and then she laughed.

" So your a Jinchuki like me, eh, Cooro."

" What? What's a Jinchuki?"

" Inside you there's a person whispering inside your head. Telling you your fate. Feeding off all that hate inside of you. I know it's there. I know because I too am like you. I too have someone who tells me..." Khara's hair turned fluffy white. Her mouth turned light black, and small horns grew out of her head. " I must hate everyone."

XXX

Sano was somewhere torrid. He could feel scorching heat burning the back of his neck. Sano was in a rural area. He was standing in a dessert terrain filled with canyons as far as his eyes could feel. Sano wiped sweat dripping from his forehead.

" I'm baking like a meatloaf in this weather," Sano said wiping his head. " How can anyone live here?"

" They don't," a voice said behind Sano. " Most of the old inhabitants left this area. And all those who stayed are now just bodies of corpses decomposing."

Sano flinched. He turned around. Standing behind him was Codler, Khara's faithful and loyal butler. A swarm of bees were swarming around him. Water droplets dripped out of the bees' stingers and dripped over Codler's body keeping the venus-like monster rehydrated.

" You! Stay away from me!" Sano didn't have any clothes left but the clothes around his crotch. Deciding to keep his modesty Sano pulled off the pin in his air. Sano squeezed the pin trying to transform it into a bomb. However, nothing happened. " What?" Sano squeezed his hand three times. " What? Where's my magic?"

" Your magic? It was never your magic. Your completely clueless. The simplicity of a spoiled child. Everything you are, everything you believed to be, you were nothing but a pawn to Lady Khara. You have no magic because she wishes you not too."

" I can still fight!"

Sano tried running at Codler with his fists in the air. However, the swarm of bees created a wall that protected Codler. If Sano were to get too close to Codler he would be stung. Sano stung would result in deliria, paralysis, and of course slow, painful death. Sano kept his distance.

" That's right. Without your magic you're nothing against me. But I am a very generous man. So here's what I'll do. I 'll give you ten minutes to live. Run, fight, do whatever you want with it. But once the time's up, you will die."

Sano didn't say another word. He ran away from Codler hoping to find up. Codler lifted his fingers up. He slowly lifted his fingers one by one until all ten were up. He smiled as he wiggled his fingers.

" I'm sorry. Ten minutes, ten seconds, I'm very bad at Math."

Codler coughed two times. Codler was communicating to his eggs buried inside his egg chamber. By coughing he was sending an empathetic sound to them. A swarm of locusts went out of his mouth. The locusts flew into the sky and flew towards Sano.

Sano was climbing down a canyon. He thought he'd have a better chance of hiding there. Sano was free climbing down the canyon through a crack. Suddenly the swarm of locusts surrounded Sano. Sano like the locusts were crawling inside his mouth. It was the most foul thing he ever tasted.

" Blah!"

Sano was losing his grip. He let go of the crack and fell to the canyon. He was going to fall into the sharp ground impaling through his head. Sano grabbed a tree branch sticking out. The branch kept him afloat. If Sano let go of it he'd drop to his death.

_" I can't fight him. He has magic and I don't. I'm just completely useless without it. What am I going to do?"_

The tree branch was starting to crack. Any second it would snap and he would fall into the spiky rocks below. Thirty seconds. That's all the time he had left. Thirty seconds. Those thirty seconds seemed like thirty years. There were so many things Sano wanted to do, and he couldn't do them if he was dead.

" _Your will is strong,"_ A voice imbued inside Sano's mind said. "_ I know all this talking might seem tedious to you, but if I am to fulfill the request I need you to exchange something to me. Do you want it? Power. Do you want power to survive."_

" Yes...I want it."

" _You'll have to speak louder. I can hardly hear you."_

" YES! I want to LIVE!"

" You can't escape me" Codler was standing on the top of the canyon staring down at Sano. " Bug magic is my forte. You will be swallowed by it. Feel the wrath of my bees."

Codler made one big coughing sound. Hundreds of bees swarmed out of his mouth and flew towards Sano. Their stingers were raised up, the metal coruscated when they approached Sano, enough neurotoxins in the tip to kill a full grown lion. Sano had no choice. He let go of the branch.

Sano was falling. While falling he could feel a transfer of energy inside of him. Sano could vaguely see the sharp spikes. Two large dog ears sprouted out of his ears, a bushy dog tail sticked out, and a large fang sticked out of his mouth. A giant tree grew out of his incantation.

The tree jutted to the top of the canyon where Codler was standing. Standing on the bush of the tree was Kanellos. The dog-man wagged his tail, perking his ears up, and smiled in the face of Codler. He was ready to fight. " Cooro decided to delve this situation by sending me to help his friend. Hello. My name is Kanellos. How may I beat you today?"


	6. Chapter 6

Everything about Kanellos was provacative. The way he smiled, his long ears sticking out of his head, his bushy tail sticking out his back, and those eyes that gleamed right into any womens' soul making them feel aroused, all of it was cloying.

" W-Who are you?" Codler asked again.

" I told you. My name is Kanellos. I am the man of nature and jokes. If you punch my ears I'll make very well that it's the last thing you do."

" You filthy little ingrate. How dare you interfere with my fight. Lady Khara ordered me to get rid of that traitor for good. But now I have no other choice but to take you out instead."

" Go ahead. Give me your best shot."

Codler was irritated by Kanellos and that smile on his face. He just wanted that tree he was sitting on to just wither out and die. Codler coughed multiple times. A swarm of angry bees and locusts buzzed out of Codler's mouth moving towards Kanellos. The demon dog laughed under his breath.

" That's all?"

Kanellos used his magic. A large green circle appeared in the palm of his hands. Kanellos clapped his hands together. Roots grew out of his hand and wrapped around the swarm of insects. All the insects, the bees and the locusts, they were all trapped inside a small cage.

" In this position I could easily squash your little bug friends, but I am a gentleman. And being a gentleman means I can't hurt little creatures, you savvy?"

A beautiful yellow flower appeared in Kanellos's mouth. Kanellos held onto the flower with his lips. Kanellos made one puff from his mouth and the flower was sent flying into the air. The bees and the locusts, freed from the cage, they chased after the flower. When suddenly the flower exploded and the bees and locusts disappeared.

" What? What kind of magic is that?" Codler shouted.

" This is the magic of pure undecimated beauty. I live in a life of solitude. Flowers are my inland tenure. Would you like to see more?"

" No!"

" Too bad. I'm just like useless tawdry. I may not look good but I like to put up a show. Seed Cannon!"

Kanellos punched both his fists into the ground. A flowerpot then popped out of the ground and a giant red flower sprouted out of it. The white pollen in the flower glowed bright yellow, then a beam of light fired towards Codler. Codler breathed again. A hundred scarabs crawled out of Codler's mouth creating a shield for him. The beam richoeted off the scarabs and hit the ground.

" Don't think such weak tricks are going to work on me." Codler coughed numerous times. A giant pincher sticked out of Codler's mouth. Codler dashed towards Kanellos swinging his pinchers at him.

" How abortive." Codler tried swinging his pinchers at Kanellos but the dog demon easily ducked out of the pinchers path. " You know, I've faced beings much stronger than you. I have nothing to gain from you. The only reason I came here was because Cooro wished it. It was either out of pity or because he finds this Sano to be a friend of his, either way he didn't want him to be harm-"

Codler made the biggest mistake anyone could make fighting Kanellos. He punched the dog demon's ears. There was nothing fanfare about it. It felt like the caterwauling of two angry dogs growling in his ear. Kanellos couldn't contain his anger.

Kanellos threw Codler three feet away. Codler got back on his feet. He started coughing multiple times. " I didn't want to do this, but you leave me with no other choice. I'll have to use my ultimate attack."

" Bring it on, my little fern. Now that you made me angry, I can't hide my ugly side any more."

Kanellos and Codler were both transforming. Codler transformed where two large eyes sticked out of his mouth and large legs sticked out. Slowly a beast was coming out of his mouth. The thing was a gigantic insect beast with both the characteristics of an elephant and a beetle. Its head was small and also covered by its carapace, except for its long elephant trunk which was bluish skin.

Kanellos's form also changed. His true form was a giant white dog. His sclera had become red with blue irise. Apparent red stripes were on his cheeks that were smooth and jagged. Behind his back were nine tails sticking out. Kanellos took one giant breath from his mouth and growled.

Neither Kanellos nor Codler could speak in their forms. The purpose was to skip talking and go straight into fighting. Codler flew towards Kanellos as Kanellos ran towards Codler on his quadruped legs. Kanellos jumped at Codler.

Kanellos took one scratch at Codler and then bite through his trunks with his sharp canine teeth. Just when it seemed Kanellos had the advantage against Codler a black smokescreen brewed out his nostrils. The stench of the smoke burned through Kanellos's nostrils forcing him to back away or face his lungs exploding.

The smoke stopped brewing out of Codler's nostrils. Codler flapped his wings in rapid motion. Giant scythes flew out of Codler's wings heading towards Kanellos. Dog Kanellos stood his ground. The scythes exploded on contact.

" Ah!" Sano screamed. He was buried inside the subconscious of Kanellos observing the battle as it unfold. " Who are these two? Are they even human. If this doesn't stop soon something bad is going to happen!"

Dog Kanellos and elephant bug Codler both clashed together. It was a battle of power to see which one was stronger. While they were pushing against each other a spirit image of Kanellos appeared on his dog form and a spirit image of Codler appeared on the elephant bug. Both Kanellos and Codler smiled. Even though they were in a battle between life and death, both couldn't help admiring the others tenacity to fight."

" Your actually a pretty good fighter," the spirit image of Kanellos said.

" Thanks," the spirit image of Codler said. " My powers run in the family. There what I'm going to use to destroy you."

" There's no need to get violent. I don't want to hurt you."

" What? Hurt me? I'm a butler of Lady Khara. I'm the top rank of her league of assasins. Do you really think you can hurt me. The difference in our power is the difference between heaven and earth. Do you know what that means?"

" I guess that means you really want to lose. But can you stand the full power against me?"

A red visage appeared above Kanellos's head. The visage was of a ravenous dark-furred wolf. The sight of the wolf intimidated Codler. Kanellos had one final move. He pushed Codler's insect body into the air, and then a spherical shape of tree bark appeared in his mouth.

The spirit Kanellos looked at Codler, arms crossed, and then he smiled. " Where are my manors? It's customary for people to give butler's tips when they do a good job. So here's my tip for you. Wood Growth!"

The great big dog Kanellos fired his petite ball at Codler. When fired the ball slowly started to shrink and shrink until it was nothing bigger than a gumball. The small gumball flew through Codler's nose and slipped down his nose.

The small wood ball went straight through his windpipe, his larynx, and finally the gutter of his stomach. The water of Codler's stomach acted as nourishment to the seed. Vines grew out of Codler's nose, his mouth, and his feet and underbelly both turned green with wood.

" I-I." Codler's bones were becoming nothing more than bark and leaves. " Can't." Codler's skin and feet became nothimg more than a statue. " Lose. Lady Khara."

Codler was defeated. His body was preserved as a wooden statue in the desert. Kanellos transformed into his original half-human, half-dog form. Kanellos loved the view. Sure, it was fat, it was ugly, and those tusks ruined the felicity in his eyes, but to see his own work.

" It's a masterpiece," Kanellos laughed. " Not half as pretty as me, but nothing can compare to my foremost beauty. Now what should I do? Any ideas, my dear Sano."

" For one can you please give me my body back. It feels strange in here."

Kanellos swayed his finger back and forth making loud " huss" noises from his mouth. " I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"What? Why not?"

" Because you and I are interconnected. It's how you say we're in our own nuptials. When Cooro sent me here he made an incantation. The only way for me to return to his body and for you to have your body back is for Cooro to beat thy lady."

" What? No, that can't be."

" Nay, I'm afraid that's how it is. Either Cooro beats her by himself or we'll be stuck together till judgement day, the end of time, or when I find someone who isn't as noisy as you in this desert.

" No, it's not possible. No one can stop Lady Khara."

" I heard that so many times. What's so great about her."

" It's not just her. It's her pet. I saw it. It's big, it's scary, it's as tall as a mountain and has enough power to take out one hundred Vulcans. It's...it's just as powerful as you."

" As powerful as me? This could be bad. Cooro, I hope you fight as good as you talk. Otherwise, there's no way you'll defeat _me."_

XXX

Cooro was silent. He just stood there and watched Lady Khara and her magnificent power. She had horns- sheep horns-sticking out of her head and wool over her head. Khara rubbed the wool while admiring her power.

" It's a good thing your not a creature out of dairy products. I hate dairy."

_" She's just toying with me,"_ Cooro thought. " _Everything's just a game to her. I wonder if she even cares that she ruins people's lives."_

Khara looked at Cooro. Her soft smile became a wicked laughter. Cooro clenched his fists while Khara laughed. Finally she stopped laughing and rubbed her finger over her chin.

" Tell you what. Your probably wondering what my powers are, right? I'll give you ten seconds before I use them."

_" Ten seconds. Great. Ten seconds should be plenty of time."_

" One...ten."

Khara rubbed her wool. Her fingers scratched wildly through the wool. A large yellow circle illuminated out of her head and covered her hands. Cooro stepped back. The attack she realeased was a thunder attack. A lightning bolt came out and nearly struck Cooro, but struck the ground in front of him instead. Cooro flinched.

_" No way. She can use it too?"_

Back in Fairy Tail Cooro saw pictures of mages in the S rank job postal board. He recognized one of them as Laxus Dreyar. Laxus Dreyar was a lightning mage. Deemed one of the strongest mages by some. His lighting powers could wipe out an entire army of soliders. Cooro kept pondering how Khara could use Lightning magic as well.

" Please. What fun would life be if it were predictable," Khara laughed referring to the ten second count.

Cooro was laughing. His nostrils were inflared with smoke from the lightning. He was laughing at Khara who was confused.

" You missed me," Cooro laughed. Cooro laughed at the ceiling. " Guess your stubby little hands couldn't hit me."

Khara smiled. She too laughed. Her laughter silenced Cooro's laughter. " Are they now." Khara rubbed her head. Two small yellow mage circles illuminated out her head as two strong bolts of electricity came out. Cooro covered his face with his arms thinking she was trying to zap him. The strange thing was the bolts skidded away from Cooro and zapped the areas beside him. " Well I promise you the next attack won't miss."

" _What is she ploying? Everyone keeps saying she has some powerful mage, but she can't even aim right."_

Khara rubbed her woolen head. Static surged out of her head as two small goat horns popped out of her head. The horns also conducted electricity. Khara fired another beam of electricity at Cooro. Her attack was slow. Cooro easily ran out of the way before he could be zapped.

" _There's nothing special about her-"_

Cooro felt a small sensation on the back of his skull. He was zapped. Electricity came out of nowhere and zapped Cooro. The pain was syringe. When he was zapped the electricity travelled in every fiber of her bones, like needles were breaking through his bones. Cooro probably would've been dead if his scarf hadn't absorbed some of the electricity.

" Looks like I'll have extra quarter-pounders of barbecue tonight. Hahahahha!"

Cooro was furious. He hated girls to a pedigree. Every laugh, smile, and comment Khara made reminded him of those horde's of girls that would make fun of him. For years he was in hive's when a girl touched him-other than his sister of course. And it made him feel so...unmanly. Like he didn't have any bones. The rage burning inside Cooro's mind helped him to his feet. He raised his right hand up and shouted.

" Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Cooro's right hand tranformed into a cannon. He fired his large ball at Khara. Khara still laughed at Cooro. She rubbed her head. A wall was formed around her. A wall of electricity. The ball touched the wall, floating inside of it, and it was pushed back. Cooro's ball rolled on the ground. Cooro touched the ball and it dissolved into dust.

" Do you really think you can beat me in my own home?" Khara laughed at Cooro. She smacked her right hand over her cheek. " Your magic is being able to create weapons with your own ideals. My magic also depends on my ideals. But my ideals are much stronger than your-"

Khara stopped. She went gaga. She nearly ripped her hair out at the sight of Cooro; he wasn't wearing anything but his scarf and his underwear. She didn't even know where he put his clothes. Cooro banged both his hands together as he stared at Khara.

WOW!

" Put your clothes back on, streaker!"

" No way. Those clothes made my bones all stiff. I guess you can blame my sister. She was the one who made me wear them in the first place." Cooro jumped around. Without his clothes he moved much faster than he ever did before. Cooro jumped around, touching the walls and bouncing off them, and did jumps where his hands and biceps helped him get back on his feet. " Would you look at that. I'm as light as air."

" This is a home! You're around company! You can't be naked in someone else's home!"

Khara was confused. Cooro was laughing. She didn't know why. It wasn't like she said anything funny to him. But Cooro kept laughing. " The look on your face..." Khara was surprised. She never saw Cooro once smile since setting foot inside her home, let alone laughing. When Cooro stopped laughing he looked at Khara and smiled. " Grow up. Your just a little girl. I can see it in your eyes. You don't really want to hurt anyone, do you?"

Khara's cheeks tinted red. She never heard anyone use the words " little girl" when they were around her. No one except for Cooro. She knew it since the moment she saw him. To her everyone was like a recipe. The people she knew were made of carrots, mushrooms, salt, meat, and honey sauce making the perfect pork roost. But Cooro was a different recipe. He was a combination of celery, berries, sugar, fish, and maple syrup making him a dish Khara could never imagine or taste.

" Let me ask you something. What do you think of my eyes?"

" Y-Your eyes? What about them?"

" There hideous, aren't they? These eyes are a represation of my soul. The hideous of my eyes make out the anger inside me. He could see it clear."

" Who could see it?"

" The original owner of this manor. Count Trancy and Countess Trancy. Did first moment he saw them he slapped me telling me never to look at him with these eyes ever again. Again, and again, and again he hit me because of these eyes. They told me to just let it go. Told me there was no way for a servant like me to win the respect of the count. But I did something better than win that oaf's respect. I took a sickle he kept in his sword stand and I stabbed it in his heart."

" Did you now? I'm sorry, but I'm just not impressed."

" What?"

" It's your own fault. You gave in. Nothing is worth selling your soul to the devil. Nothing. That's a lesson I learned a long time ago. Don't you have a family of your own? If you hate this place so much why don't you just leave."

Khara remained silent. That was until she reached into her clothes and pulled out a small doll. The same doll with the red hair. Khara rubbed the hair of the doll. She remembered when she could stroke his hair. When they would sleep together. Even though they were both orphans, they weren't in the least related, thinking about him now made her so angry.

" You Fairy Tail members don't have a single clue in your brains. If I leave now then his memory would be tarnished! After all we worked for!"

" Who's memory? Who?"

Khara didn't listen to Cooro. She rubbed her hair. This time she rubbed it faster, more violently than she did before. As she rubbed a circle much larger than the one's before opened over her head. Khara screamed. A large yellow electric ball was fired out her head. It went through the wall. The ball bounced off the right side of the wall, bounced to the left, and kept zigzagging from place to place towards Cooro. Cooro knew what he had to do.

" Cannon!" Cooro aimed his hands at the ground. His cannon appeared casing over his hand once again. When the ball was fired Cooro floated into the air. Khara was so angry she didn't care about Cooro's firing trick, or how his clothes were off. Cooro aimed his cannon at Khara. " Cannon!"


	7. Chapter 7

Cooro fired not one but two large balls from his cannon. The first ball hit the wall, being stopped and about to fly back, but the second ball smacked into the back of his ball giving it the force to push through. The ball would crush her sinew; a tough fibrous muscle tissue connecting bones to bone. Khara reached her arms up. With her little fingers and small legs there would be no way for her to catch the ball; physically she didn't have the strength. That was what Cooro thought. Then two large horns sticked out her head and caught the ball, ricocheting it behind her back, letting it fly into the ceiling.

" H-How did you do that?" Cooro trembled in fear at the giant horns sticking out her head.

Khara just looked at Cooro, her horns sticking back into her head, said, " You Fairy Tail members really don't have a clue about anything."

Khara used her magic to create a second thunder ball. Like the first one she threw it against the ball, it bounced off, as it zigzagged towards Cooro. Cooro ducked out of the way, but was zapped by another thunder ball he didn't even see. Cooro fell on the ground. His skin was burning like smoked meat, all the bones in his body were pinned down by the sensation of needles in them, and Khara laughed at Cooro.

" I should be thanking you. I haven't had this much fun in months. I bet your wondering how you keep getting zapped. How no matter where you move I can hit you. No one, not even my servants knew what kind of magic I use."

" It's Déjà vu, isn't it," Cooro said. He lifted his face off the ground and stared into Khara's. " Déjà vu. It's an illusion having previously been experienced of something actually being encountered for the first time. Your magic is based on that experience, isn't it?"

" Oh." Khara moved her fingers over her lips. " Very clever. Yes, my power is I can transform my memory into real events. Your pretty smart. It's a shame I have to kill you. You could have been a valuable asset in my manor."

" That's okay. I never wanted to be a butler for a spoiled girl like you anyways."

" Then what do you want to be? Want to be a member of Fairy Tail for the rest of your life?"

" No way. I only took that job because they give lots of Jewels. I don't really know what I want to be. Maybe a doctor, an orthopedist, or maybe a lawyer. The only thing I know is..." Cooro got back on his feet. His right hand was limp. He grabbed his right hand with his left hand. Cooro took one look at Khara and smiled. " I can do anything I set my mind on. Including taking you down."

Khara didn't say anything. She just rubbed her head. She was going to use another attack. Her rubbing was longer than usual. Khara's head was covered in a lighting ball a copious amount bigger. Khara raised the ball above her head, which showed how her biceps and leg mass grew showing she wasn't the frail girl Cooro made out to be, and she threw the ball at Cooro.

" There's no way he can survive this. It doesn't matter if he knows what my magic is now. He can't jump because he'll get electrocuted, and he can't move back because he'll be zapped by that thunder ball I fired earlier. He's finished." Cooro transformed his left hand into a cannon while his right hand fell limp. He raised the cannon up. " Fool. I used most of my magic to make that thing. There's nothing a little ball can do to stop it. He's finished-"

Cooro raised the cannon behind his back and fired. Khara didn't expect it to happen. Cooro was pushed off the ground and moved towards her. He moved past the ball, still floating above the ground, avoiding the thunder ball, flying into the electric wall. Cooro was zapped by the wall. The electricity electrocuted his hair, scarf, and eyes. His pupils looked deranged from the electricity.

" That idiot. He's going to get himself killed. Doesn't he realize that?" Cooro kept moving his head through the wall. Cooro was unwilling to give up. Khara just sit back and watched as Cooro was being electrocuted. " Guess he's not the genius I made him out to be-"

" Cannon!"

Cooro fired from his cannon. The force of the cannon pushed him. He fired again. And again. Every time he fired he moved closer and closer to Khara's face. She could feel his fiery breath breathing on her throat. Cooro pushed himself through the wall. He raised his left hand back, transforming the cannon into a regular hand, and he punched Khara in the face. He didn't care if she was just a little girl. She caused him misery, pain, threatened the lives of people, and of course made him carry a slab because he refused to bow to her.

" It's over!"

Cooro punched Khara with everything he had. She was pushed off the ground and flew into the wall. The very wall cracked where he pushed her as she fell on her back. Blood splattered over her face. It was over. When she lost consciousness the house would stop functioning. April, Gia, and Komatsu would be freed. That was how it should've been. But Khara stood on her feet. She was furious. Two horns sticked out her head. In Cooro's eyes she looked like the Devil's child.

" You swine!" The child shouted. " I was just playing with you, but now you've made me angry!" Khara's mandible started to extend, the veins in her feet started to enlarge, and her eyes glowed an eerie purple. " I've been watching you fight" Khara's anger turned into a smile. Her voice changed. It became softer, gentler. However, it also sounded evil to Cooro. " Now I won't have any problems killing the host of Kanellos!"

XXX

There was a time for everything when it came to April's life. April was trapped inside a room inside a living house, filled to the brim with acid juice, with less than twenty minutes left until the acid became corrosive and burned her, Gia, and Komatsu's skin/fur off. April had Komatsu transform into a giant sledgehammer while Gia used her metal wings. Both April and Gia smacked their metal objects against the wall. If they could see just a little gleam of light they knew their was a chance they could escape. However, the wall was made out of sturdy alloid with tensile strength stronger than steel; April wasn't able to bend the wall even if it was her magic too.

" Keep moving!" April shouted, Gia and Komatsu kept banging against the wall.

April was called lots of things in her life at Fairy Tail-gorilla girl, nine year old on sugar rush, sugar brain-but no one would believe her if she told them she was leading people to safety. April couldn't keep slamming her hammer against the wall. The room was filled with acid juice. It was like being inside a pool underwater. There were moments where April, Gia, and Komatsu had to resurface to the ceiling to breath, and then swim back to the wall.

April couldn't use her maximum strength underwater. Her body felt lighter than air. She couldn't keep a firm grip on her hammer. Eventually it slipped out of her hand. April noticed Komatsu floating away from her and screamed. Under the dismal stomach acid bubbles floated out of her mouth. April kicked her legs swimming towards Komatsu. Luckily she was able to grab her dog-hammer before something bad happened.

April saw Gia-the talking cat with the metal Aera magic. Gia kept banging her metal wings against the all. April didn't know why Gia was doing it. She didn't have the power to do any damage. Her petite size and weak magic wasn't in the least bit useful. And yet Gia wouldn't stop her ethereal wings from banging against the wall. Eventually, from all the banging she did against the wall, and the fuss she made with her claws, Gia's wings vanished. Gia lost consciousness.

" No!" April thought. Her voice was nothing but bubbles underwater. She watched as Gia lost consciousness. April tried holding her hands up as she swam to the ceiling looking for air, but it was no use. The stomach acid already reached the ceiling. April had no way of providing air, no where to go, and no way to shout. What would she do when she was about to die? " No!"

A large green circle illuminated over Komatsu's hammer form. April was using her magic to switch Komatsu to the weapon of her choosing. When the light vanished Komatsu remained a hammer, but the metal turned into eight metal tentacles. April closed her eyes focousing her mind only on the tentacles. The tentacles moved on their own towards the wall. April smacked the tentacles right into the wall.

" Come on!" April screamed in her mind. This was her last chance. If she couldn't free them with this there was no hope for any of them. " Come on!"

Water was slushing around in April's innards. Her last attack was a dud. April lost consciousness, drifted off in the pool, while her weapon Komatsu transformed back into his dog form and swam to April. Komatsu grabbed April with her paws and pressed her paws against April's chest. Komatsu couldn't do anything but press her chest and weep for his master's life.

" Demon Blade Crimson Sakura!"

A sword large slashed through the wall. The entire wall crumbled. On the other end of the wall was a shadow of another member of Fairy Tail. Some say that she is the most powerful member. The water went through through the crack splashing against Erza's body, but she stood her ground against it. The stomach acid just splashed away from her. Gia, April, and Komatsu were all unconscious. The shadow of the Fairy Tail member walked up to unconscious April and smacked her head.

" Can you not do even one mission without my help," the Fairy Tail member said. " It's a good thing I was nearby." April, Gia, and Komatsu were all lifted up by the shadowy woman and tossed on her mighty shoulders. She moved out the door with April, Gia, and Komatsu. " How after all these years you still haven't learned to control your magic? You may try to get ahead of yourself, but deep down your still just a stupid girl."

XXX

Sano and Kanellos watched the horror below. They saw how Khara was transforming. The once little girl was growing into a giant, deleterious beast. Sano flinched as Kanellos just stared at the beast with a smile on his face. Kanellos found it adorable how something so little could grow so bit; the same as his seeds grow from his plant magic.

" Khara is so angry," Sano stuttered at the very sight of Khara changing. " I-I never knew she had so much anger."

" What she has is unrequited love," Kanellos said.

" Unrequited love? What's that?"

" Love expressed by one person but never expressed by the other. You could love your wife, but she'll only love your money. You can love a girl, but she's only attracted to girls. You try to be passionate to someone, only to learn their masochists. Learning about unrequited love is the worst pain to the child's heart.

" So your saying Khara loved someone but they never loved her back?"

" I'm saying she still has feelings for someone but they can never be returned. I believe the person whom she loved is dead."

Sano couldn't believe his ears. Seeing Khara reminded him of a secret of his. The secret made him weep. Realizing the sad truth only made him want to cry even more. Kanellos, even though he at first didn't care, decided to ask Sano why he was crying, only to hear it in a way that made him sound like a crying baby.

" I don't want to die a virgin! Waaaahhhh!" Sano held his hands over his eyes and cried.

" Well, that's a way to understand kosher. Tell you what. I'll give you something." Kanellos grabbed Sano. Kanellos hanged Sano upside down. Kanellos put Sano on his back and jumped on top of him. Sano was having a massage from Kanellos's feet. " This is called the Best Friend Massage. It can only be done by best friends because it's consensual. Feel better?"

" Just a little. Hey, can you do my upper back."

" Of course. Anything for a friend."

XXX

Cooro couldn't believe his eyes. The once sweet Khara had transformed. She was big. She was a giant sheep. Her wool was gainsboro. She had eight legs, three eyes on her forehead, three horns sticking from her head, and teeth sharper than knives.

" H-How is this possible?"

The giant sheep was riled up. Like Khara electricity surged out of the giant sheep's horns. Electricity striked everywhere. A giant lighting bolt nearly striked Cooro, but he jumped out of the way before the lightning could strike him. Cooro transformed his left hand into a giant cannon and fired a large ball at the sheep. The giant sheep caught the ball with its horns and launched it to the ceiling. Cooro was coaxed by the sheep. It looked at Cooro with those three giant eyes and snarled.

" Where is Kanellos?" The beast snarled. " I want to fight Kanellos. Not a little leech like you."

" Who are you calling a leech, ugly?"

" Who are you calling ugly, you little leech?"

" I'm calling you ugly because you called me a leech, ugly."

" Never mind. I just want to fight Kanellos, that traitor."

" Kanellos...a traitor?"

" Yes. I want to crush that little traitor. I want to prove that I'm stronger than him. But how can I settle with just a little boy like you?"

" Don't call me a little boy! You don't need Kanellos! I'll be the one to crush you! Cannon!"

Cooro's hand once again transformed into a large cannon. He fired the cannon at the giant sheep monster. A wall of electricity down poured around the giant sheep. The ball fell to the ground. Cannon continued firing multiple large balls from his cannon at the sheep. The sheep created a downpour of electricity around its body. The first ball was caught by the wall, floated off the ground, but more balls pushed on the end of the first one pushing it through. The ball was about to hit the giant sheep, but its eyes turned bright yellow as the ball exploded.

" Is this really all you can do? This is the only spell you know? Your either too stupid to learn any new spells or you don't want to learn any."

" Shut up!"

Cooro tried using his magic to create a giant cannon. But when his arm transformed into a cannon lighting striked it. His cannon exploded. The power of the explosion pushed Cooro to the ground. Cooro looked at his left arm. It was lucky for him his arm wasn't teared off when the cannon exploded. When Cooro tried creating the cannon again he found out it didn't work. He was powerless. And the giant sheep was standing over him.

" No one gives me orders. Not you or that little brat Khara."

" What? I thought you were friends with Khara?"

" Do you really think I can be friends with my Jinchuki? She's nothing but a cocoon vertebrate where I sleep. Once I'm born I just use her to make my nest. But unlike most animals once I make my nest I can also seal myself back inside to get some sleep. And I think I'll make you my next host, human. I feel it. All that hate in you. It's what makes the perfect Jinchuki. When I have you that traitor Kanellos won't stand a chance against me."

" As if I'd let you take over my body!" Cooro tried walking towards the giant ship with his fists in the air. His arms however were sluggish. His legs collapsed. Cooro tried to stand. His arms and legs were both limp. Cooro tried crawling towards the giant sheep. " I will smite thee!"

The giant sheep opened its mouth. The sheeps' mouth was surrounded with electricity. He was preparing to use one giant move. When every space of his body was killed with electricity. " Megavolt!"

The monstrous sheep fired a massive beam of electricity towards Cooro. The apperance of the electricity looked like a massive sheep just like him. Cooro was zapped by the electricity. The sheep could hear Cooro as he howled in pain. The single cry out his mouth was the sweetest of music to him. He laughed with all his might. But when the electricity ceased Cooro was still there, more dead than alive, still trying to crawl his way towards the giant sheep.

" Impossible. How could any mere human survive my ultimate attack?" Cooro was making his way towards the sheep. He tried creating his cannon again. But every time the cannon appeared it just disappeared again. The sheep laughed at Cooro's failure. " He may have been able to survive my last attack. But he won't be able to survive my next attack." The sheep's entire body glowed the color of electricity. The room rumbled with electricity and thunderstorms. A black thunder cloud hovered over Cooro's head. " It's too bad. I wanted to have you for a body. But a Jinchuki who doesn't have magic is just as useless as a dog without legs."

Electricity fired out of the thunder cloud and zapped Cooro. The monstrous sheep smiled at the accomplishment of killing a Jinchuki. It was in that moment he saw something glowing around Cooro's hand. Unlike his Cannon it glowed bright blue. The same color as the giant butterfly wings. The electricity changed from zapping Cooro and zapped the blue light. The electricity was absorbed into the blue light. The sheep was stunned. It unleashed another blast of electricity at Cooro, but like before it was absorbed by his glowing blue arm.

" Enough of this! How dare he take my electricity away from you!" The giant sheep raised its front hooves in the air. About to squash Cooro. " I'll crush the life out of you!"

The sheep squash Cooro. Its hooves crushed Cooro under his weight. A small smile spread over the sheep's face. There was something he couldn't understand? Why wouldn't his hoof squash any deeper. It was like it was being pushed. The sheep's hoof was pushed off by a sword. A double edged sword with an eight-petaled design guard and a somewhat elaborate hilt and a red tassel at the end. The blade was glowing emerald green, with a wavy design and seven glowing points spread evenly across it; these design glowing green.

" What? Th-That's a...That's a...Shichiseiken! The legendary most beautiful sword in Fiore! How can he have it? This is impossible!"

" W-What?" Cooro just started to regain conscious. The first thing he saw opening his eyes was the glowing green blade. Cooro screamed at the sword. When he screamed the sword went Poof popping with the words Poof appearing in pink. When Cooro reached his right hand up the blade appeared in his hand. Cooro studied the blade. It was beautiful. As he held the sword he felt rejuvenate. " I feel empowered. But how?"

The sword glowed even brighter. Cooro was afraid. A long, slender hand that looked like a female's stretched out of the sword. It rubbed Cooro's right chin. Cooro's cheeks tinted red. The beautiful hand sinked back into the sword. Cooro's body also started to glow bright green. More and more energy was circulating through his body. With all that energy Cooro started to change. His body grew bigger, large wings came out his back, and his teeth became jagged. Cooro kept growing until he became a massive gargoyle. The great gargoyle Cooro unleashed his most mighty roar.

" Is this the evil I've been sensing? It's so powerful."

The gargoyle's body was enflared in bright orange light. The light blinded the giant sheep's eyes. In his moment of being blind gargoyle Cooro appeared in front of the sheep and punched him in the face. The gargoyle Cooro punched the sheep in the face again. Left, right, left, gargoyle Cooro kept punching the giant sheep. He spread his wings and grabbed his horns. Cooro lifted the sheep off the ground and slammed him against the ground. The sheep was infuriated. It unleashed a bolt of electricity at the gargoyle. But the gargoyle covered his head with his arms. The electricity bounced off his hands. The gargoyle raised his big hands up and slammed them against the left side of the sheep.

" The power. I love it." Gargoyle kept punching the giant sheep in the face. The three-eyed sheep was bleeding from its nose where the gargoyle punched him. With every punch the giant sheep became more excited. " The power. The power is unbearable. I must have his power. I must have it."

The sheep found an opening. It jumped in the air. The gargoyle Cooro growled at the giant sheep as it growled back at him. Using all the power manifested inside of him the sheep unleashed a massive lightning bolt. But before the lightning bolt could touch the gargoyle a shield appeared above him and reflected the electricity off. The shield was made out of jewels, diamonds and gemstones. The sheep was impressed. The beauty, the structure, it was the most beautiful thing the sheep had ever seen. The giant gargoyle created a large ball called a supernova. With one throw the giant sheep was engulfed in the fiery supernova.

" It's obvious now. He's the one I want. I can finally leave this body. Goodbye, Khara."

The giant sheep shrunk. The sheep kept shrinking until it became Khara again. She was unconscious. Khara feel towards the ground. From how fast she was moving she'd splatter against the ground. Khara was saved. Gargoyle Cooro caught Khara in his left hand. The giant gargoyle shrinked. It was transforming into its normal self; Cooro. Cooro became his old self again. A teenage boy, who was a little provocative in the sense he wasn't friendly to anyone, holding Khara in his arms. She slept soundly in his arms. Cooro couldn't remember anything since that last lightning bolt struck him. He smiled when he saw Khara's sleeping face.

" I knew it. You may have tried to act tough on the outside, but deep down your still just a little girl."

" Bardroy."


	8. Chapter 8

A large blue wormhole ripped open through the air. Out of the wormhole came Kanellos and Sano. Cooro was happy to see Sano's face, but it was strange seeing his face when Kanellos was on top of him massaging his back. Cooro grimaced at that awful sight. Then Kanellos jumped off Sano's back and walked up to Cooro.

" Please give me the girl, Cooro. She's been a very bad girl. And I want to make sure she's properly punished."

" I'm sorry but I can't. Even if me joining this mansion was fake, I'm bound by my word to do whatever she says. It's in my code of honor."

" I understand, Cooro. I was married myself once."

" Wait! I'm not married to-"

" Cooro!" Sano got off the ground and ran to Cooro. Cooro was almost trampled by Sano, but he stopped when he saw Khara in his arms. Sano became quiet. " I can't believe it. Y-You really beat her. You really defeated the almighty Khara all by yourself. This is unbelievable."

" It's not like I did it alone." Pop. A cloud of smoke appeared. The Shichiseiken appeared in his hands. Sano was amazed by the sight of the most beautiful sword.

" I might have had a little help."

" Cute. Now stand back!" Kanellos threw twenty seeds around the room. The seeds glowed green as Kanellos raised his hands up. " Grow! Grow! GROW!"

The seeds transformed into giant trees. They crashed through the roof and the walls around Cooro and Sano. The trees kept growing until they smashed through the house. Cooro and Sano both stood perfectly still as a giant tree grew under their feet. The tree kept growing until the entire house was destroyed. The trees kept growing bigger and bigger. Cooro and Sano reached the clouds. The tree exploded under Cooro and Sano's feet.

" Ahhhhhhh!"

Cooro, Sano, and Khara were all together while they plummeted towards the ground. Cooro could see the ground below their feet. The frightened teenagers sandwiched hugged Khara as hard as they could hoping she'd cushion them from the fall. However, a large tree branch grew out of the ground and caught Cooro and Sano. The branch shrunk to the ground with Kanellos the holder of the spell.

" Have you two learned anything after being saved by me?"

" That you're the strongest, most handsome dog-earred mage in all of Fiore."

" Your darn right I am." Kanellos pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich he was saving in his pockets. He raised the sandwich to Sano and Cooro's faces as he used his arms to make it speak.

" Listen to what Kanellos says. He only wants what's best for y-" Kanellos ripped through the mouth of the sandwich. After taking a bite of it he pointed his fingers at it. " Come put her out of her misery, Cooro."

" You rancid boy!" Cooro shouted.

" Pardon?"

" Are you crazy? You just destroyed a house with innocent people!"

" I guess your right. My bad."

" YOUR BAD?!"

Cooro heard laughter outside. At first he believed it was his mind playing tricks on him, but as he turned around he saw the butlers and maids standing in a circle laughing all around. Overhead he saw Gia flying with her Aera magic and Komatsu transformed into a walking scythe with his Transformation magic. Cooro also saw the back of April in the circle. April turned her head around, saw the face of Cooro and Sano, smiled.

" Your okay!" She laughed. April ran up to Cooro and Sano. She reached her hands around both their necks and hugged them closely. That's when she noticed Khara in Cooro's arms. " Aw, who's this girl. She's so cute."

" Careful who you call cute. She nearly blew my head off."

Khara finally started to wake up. The first thing she saw was the face of April. Khara was annoyed. The way she stared at her made her face wrinkle with anger.

" What are you staring at?"

" Being carried like that, you look like a baby. A cute lil baby. I just want to pinch your cheeeeeks."

Khara was embarrassed. That's when she noticed Cooro was the one who was carrying her. Once again her face wrinkled with anger. " Put me down this instant!"

" As you wish, malady."

Cooro placed Khara back on the ground. She stood tall yelling at April in her face even though she was half her size. " As for you, I don't want to hear another word at of you! I'm going!"

Khara stomped towards the circle of maids and butlers. All the maids and butlers scatted away from the young girl. They knew to stand clear of her. She was deadly. But as Khara was halfway between the end of the circle and Cooro she stopped. " Cooro."

" Yes."

"Although I may've not been conscious enough to see I heard how you stopped someone from executing me. As much as I hate you I am still a woman who admires chivalry. Perhaps the next time we meet I won't kill you."

" Thanks. I think."

Khara turned around and smiled at Cooro. There was something friendly about her smile. It felt like she could become a member of Fairy Tail like Cooro and April. Then she disappeared. She used a magical item that teleported her to any destination she so pleased. Cooro, looking at his watch, also jumped.

" Aw man! It's already morning! I have to get to school!"

Cooro used his own magical item. He teleported away from the entrance of the house and moved to the school. April and Sano were left alone with Kanellos who was standing. Sano didn't understand. He believed Kanellos was a spirit of Cooro. Why was he still here?"

" W-Who are you? Really?"

Kanellos gave Sano one last smile before he disappeared in sight. Sano couldn't believe his eyes. As April was jumping up and down with Hyde's wife, he was thinking about the events that unfolded. As he stared at the destroyed remains of the house he noticed something. Khara's mansion wasn't like any ordinary house. It was alive. He noticed holes all over the sand.

XXX

**Five Days Later**

The last class finally ended. It had been an even longer day since Cooro couldn't wait to get back to Fairy Tail. Not that he wanted to see any of the member's there. Cooro wanted to take a job. Last time he was nearly late getting to class and feel asleep first and second period class. He wanted to see if this time he could finish it without missing Saturday or Sunday.

Like always when Cooro was walking through the halls other kids were staring at him. Cooro acted like he didn't notice them. He acted like he didn't care. Why would he care now? He had to deal with this all his life, one mission of Fairy Tail wasn't going to change that. The only thing Cooro hated more than being glared at was people laughing at him. And unfortunately for him there was a student like that.

" Cooro! Hey!"

Her name was Sheila. Cooro meet her the first time he entered school. She was not like other girls—not like any normal person for that matter. Shelia wore a white-blue uniform with a miniskirt and a blue ribbon around her waist. She has long, wavy violet hair and purple eyes. She had a pair of plastic bunny ears in her hair. She also always smiled. Every time Cooro looked at her she was smiling.

" What do you want?" Cooro said gruffly

" Hi Cooro. Can you help me with my homework?"

" Homework?"

" Yeah. I have problems paying attention in class. Maybe you can help me."

" I don't have time for you. Figure it out for yourself. Now go."

" But Cooro—"

" I said GO!"

Cooro lost control. He shouted loud enough for everyone in the school to hear him. Cooro was panting in and out. Sheila was in a half dazed state. Her ears were ringing when Cooro shouted at her. When Cooro turned around and walked away from Shelia he could hear kids coughing bad words at him.

" Jerk!"

" Why is he always mean to everyone?"

" He doesn't have any friends."

" I hope he dies. I really hope he dies."

Cooro closed his eyes for one second. He wanted to absorb all the words they said to him. He kept them in his mind until he walked out the front door. When Cooro was angry he would pick up a book and read. Not today. Today he had magic. Cooro transformed his left arm into a cannon.

" Why do I have to listen to morons?" Cooro fired a large ball from his cannon in the air. The ball feel from the sky and landed in Cooro's grasp. Cooro punched the ball with his cannon. It shattered into pieces. " Why do I have to spend my time around morons?" Cooro was repetitive. He fired a ball in the air, punched it with his cannon-arm, and it shattered into pieces. Cooro was tired. Using his powers drained energy out of him. Cooro still had power for one more shot. The anger kept him strong. He raised his cannon in the air for one last fire. " I hate everyone!"

Cooro fired. His ball travelled in the air. Cooro pulled his fist back for the moment he would smash it in half. However, the ball headed for something flying over Cooro's head. It was Gia—Cooro's pet Exceed he adopted during his battle against Khara. Cooro's ball was heading straight for Gia.

" Gia!"

Gia noticed the large ball heading straight for Gia. She flew beside it then used her magic to fire multiple small metal feathers at it. The feather's cut the ball into pieces. Gia flew down towards Cooro. She floated above Cooro's head looking uneasy.

" Cooro, are you alright?"

" I'm fine. What are you doing here, Gia?"

" I came to take you to Fairy Tail. Would you like a lift?"

" Not really. Now that I have the location of Fairy Tail I can use my device to teleport myself there."

" Please. Can you just let me take you there."

" I don't really—"

" Please."

" Fine. If you can carry me there—"

Gia fly behind Cooro using her Aera magic and lifted him off the ground. Gia lifted him in the air. Cooro nearly screamed. He had a small fear of heights. And Gia soaring towards Fairy Tail didn't make it any better.

Cooro was so scared he wanted to close his eyes. He remembered when he was young—the brave little boy he was—he wanted to ride a roller coaster all by himself. He was in the middle seat. When the ride started Cooro cried halfway through it and cried the other half of the way.

" Hey Cooro, how those this make you feel?"

" Nauseous!" Cooro shouted.

" Open your eyes. "

" Your crazy!"

" Come on, Cooro. Open your eyes. For me."

" I wish I was brave enough to move my hands so I can smack you."

" Please."

Cooro did what Gia told him to do—no matter how much he hated the idea. The first thing he saw was a flock of birds Gia was passing by. Pink colored birds with large fluffy wings. Cooro believed they were flamingos.

Cooro could see the sky. It was beautiful. Above the troposphere the air was red-yellow. Cooro could feel new smells in his nostrils. The sweet smell of strawberries and banana's. Cooro didn't know how this was possible. It couldn't be possible. The air above the ground was supposed to be humid; no one could breathe in it.

" This is amazing. It feels just like…magic." Cooro felt a new sensation in his body. He wanted to raised his hands up. Cooro was scared to do it at first. It was by impulse he raised his hands up. It was everything he hoped—and everything he thought to be lunacy. The air felt so good Cooro wanted to scream. " Woohoo!"

Cooro's screaming made Gia want to laugh. However, she could feel it under the clouds; Fairy Tail. Gia dived under the clouds. Below the trees looked like ants. There was only one building that towered over the trees. Fairy Tail. Gia made her descent towards Fairy Tail—where April, friends, and Cooro's next mission awaited.


	9. Chapter 9

The inside of Fairy Tail was dirty. It smelled like booze, the place was trashed, and surprisingly there was a chandelier crashed on a table. If anyone who walked into this room didn't know better they'd think an earthquake shook it. But other people, like Cooro, knew that wasn't the case. It was the inhabitants that caused it.

Cooro didn't know all the members of Fairy Tail, but he knew a few of them. There was April of course, Sty the man with the blood red eyes, Windy, Luna, Don, Lolo, Beauty, and the fat kid he knew in his school—no surprise, he was on a bar stool helping himself to a two foot fall sandwich with every condiment on it.

Cooro didn't know why but Sty was staring at the job board. He scratched his fingers on the pieces of paper. He still had that sinister look on his face which Cooro found to be very creepy, but in some way he seemed to be the most normal one of all. Windy, once an idol of Cooro before he came to Fairy Tail, he was writing. Cooro liked the fact someone was writing, but he didn't know which one had the story. Windy was writing in one book while writing in two books with his feet.

As strange as Windy and Sty were Luna was the most vicious of them all. She had the temper of a volcano. Cooro couldn't believe how strong she was. She was lifting a bench with at least three members of Fairy Tail on it. With all those people on it the bleachers weighed at least four tons.

" More!" Two more members of Fairy Tail jumped on the bleachers. With their combined weight the bench had to weigh over five tons. But Luna could still lift it up with much ease. " More!"

_" She must have daddy issues with her brother issues. Hope it's not a brother complex." _

Cooro saw Don. He wasn't wearing his ninja garbs like the first time he saw him. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything but white boxers. His hair was a cross between orange and yellow. His hair was spiky. On the left side it was colored orange like a tangerine and on the left side it was yellow. Don banged his fists together.

" I'm Gray Fullbuster, the greatest Ice Maker in all of Fairy Tail!"

_" At least he's not vain. But why is he pretending to be someone else?"_

Cooro saw Beauty being swarmed by men. Out of all the members Cooro was introduced with he hated her most of all. There were boys wooing her. There were hearts in their eyes as they skipped after Beauty. She laughed.

" Beauty! Beauty! Beauty!" The boys chanted.

" Please, there's plenty of me to go around."

_"Plenty of her to go around? What is she an hors d'oeuvres? Speaking of hors…"_

Lolo and April—two girls who have been fighting over one of the silliest reasons

Cooro ever heard—they were having a game of tug of war. Tug of is a sport that

directly pits two teams against each other in a test of strength. Normally it was with eight people on both sides, both men and female, but it was a game with just Lolo and April. Both teams were supposed to pull on the rope to which one was stronger with their hands, but Lolo and April used their mouths. Both of them pulled on it like a pair of ravenous wild animals and growled.

" Grrorrrrr!"

" What are they idiots? Don't they know by doing that they're going to crack

their enamel's and pulp cavity's? "

Lolo jumped back. Her jumped pulled April forward. April did a handstand pushing her back and swinging Lolo around. Lolo sticked to the pole sticking out the floorboards. She was like a frog. She jumped off and swinged around. April swinged to the right. She jumped off the pole and headed towards Lolo. Both Lolo and April dropped the ropes in their mouths. Everyone who was watching below them sweat dropped as Lolo and April got into a fist fight.

" I'm going to be the greatest member of Fairy Tail!" April shouted.

" No, I'M going to be the BEST!" Lolo shouted. " You'll be second best!"

" As if!"

_" My mistake. These two don't think about anything. I've only been here twice and I'm already tired of this shit. I wonder what book I should read today. Maybe I should read something here just for laughs." _

There was hardly any books in Fairy Tail. And any books Cooro did see they were used as coasters for their beer mugs. Cooro kept seething at the thought of how anyone could drink when they were at work. Cooro took the coaster from the fat member still eating his sandwich.

" Guide to Old Members of Fairy Tail, Read It Because Nobody Else Will—of course that's not what you really say, but who really cares about you?"

Normally Cooro would go outside to read since he enjoyed the fresh air and how his scarf wrapped gently around his neck, but he didn't trust the streets as much as he trusted the members of Fairy Tail. Cooro walked towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door three times and didn't get an answer. He opened the door and gasped. Inside he saw a man eating noodles. He is a dark-skinned man, with dreadlocks tied back into a pony-tail. He has a loose white vest and black trousers and pants along with a dark green sash around his waist. The strangest thing about him was while he was eating cats were raining from the bathroom.

" Could you please shut the door," the man said tearfully with a bowl of noodles in his mouth."

" Uh, okay."

Cooro wasn't going to be using a Fairy Tail bathroom soon—or never. Cooro pulled out a chair, sat down, and skimmed through the book.

" Mavis Verm-ilion, Pre-cht, Makarov Dre-yar, Macao Con-bolt, Gildarts Cli-ve, I don't really care but saying it in my whinny voice makes them sound bet-ter. Hello, what's this?"

-Cana Alberona.

" This girl here, this Cana Alberona, she's…she's…she's…she's a complete bimbo. And she's a bookie and an alcoholic. "

-Juvia Lockster.

" Oh, you live for love, eh? What does she have to show for it? I've never even heard of this Juvia Lockster. And what does any person in this room have to show?"

Cooro looked around the room. He looked at the people around him. His attention first came to one person. She is short, wavy tangerine colored hair that reaches a bit below her earlobes. Her right eye is a baby blue while her left is a chocolaty brown. She has a very thin, lithesome body, meaning she's very flexible and can bend her body at awkward and near impossible angles just to avoid an attack. Her skin color is a peachy hue. She is about 5'5 in height. Green low-cut tank top that exposes her midriff as well as her cleavage (though not much of that), a pair of tight and short black jean gray shorts with thin black suspenders, black flat bottom boots that reach her calves and a pair of white stockings that stop a bit above her knees.

Then he saw a male seventeen years old. His black hair is slightly spiked back and up. His skin is a pale color like a dead person's color of skin. His eye color is a deep moss green. A black hooded vest complete with pikes on the ends of the hoodie and he wears a long-sleeved shirt underneath that is dark blue in color. His pants are black jeans with comando style boots.

" Nothing. Nothing. It's all a scam. It's just like my family. Over the first five years I thought that I was special to them. They pretended to love me and took care of me, but they abhorred me because their love was all a lie. I hate everyone. But, even though their love was a lie, even though they never cared about me, that delusion that I was special to them…I wish it could have stayed just a little while longer."

" Hello." Cooro froze when he heard that girls voice. He turned around and saw the same drunken girl in the kunoichi outfit. Her yellow outfit turned into a blue outfit. Her purple hair was cut short halfway down her neck. And she had a creepy smile on her face. " I didn't get a call from you for weeks. I thought you forgotten about me."

" I could never forget about you. _You scared the hell out of me when I met you."_

" So what's new? Did you finally learn how to use magic?"

" I did. It happened…wait a minute. How do you know I couldn't use any magic?"

" It's my magic. I wouldn't say it's all my magic can do, but one of it is I can sense the magic levels of everyone in this room. Everyone here has a level under six except for you. You have a power level of exactly 11."

" How high does the magic level go up to?"

" Thirty. But it's not you who has that high level of magic. I only sensed you were a two the first time I touched you. But now you're as good as a four."

" Duh. The last time you checked my magic level I didn't have any magic."

" I know what you guys are like. It's easier to act like you don't care about people say about you because it makes you feel superior to them. The thing is you're really self-conscious because if you slipped up trying to act nice you'll be embarrassed. It's like when a guy thinks he likes a girl. That happens when he's been dumped."

" You work in one of the most infantile places in Fiore, miss doctor. Why should I listen to you?"

" I came here for my own reasons. Everyone is here for their own reason. Some of us are orphans. The Guild Master took care of us. If it weren't for him we wouldn't have homes. He does it all from the goodness of his heart."

" If I kiss you will you shut up?"

" You haven't really kissed anyone, have. It's not something you can just rush. You have to take it nice and slow. You must have respective feelings for each other. Nice 'n' slow. Nice…and slow."

Cooro really never kissed anyone before. There was his mother and father but those never counted. The girl whose name he didn't even know got her lips ready to kiss Cooro. Cooro was ready to intertwine, like taking the stems off a cherry; Cooro grabbed the back of her head and prepared to kiss her…

" Hey Cooro!" Cooro and the girl pulled away. They were both blushing from the excitement. April was standing between them. She seemed to have something to say. " Can I have your help with a mission?"

" What mission?" Cooro shouted trying to hide his blush.

" It's so cool and easy for the both of us. We just have to go to this island and stop this evil witch from keeping the islander's in eternal fog."

" That doesn't sound like a job you should be taking, April," the purple-haired girl said. " This sounds like an S-Class mission."

" I can so do it, Kokat," April pouted.

" _So her name is Kokat," _Cooro thought.

" The Guild master won't allow you to go gallivanting off on a mission he knows you're not going to finish. You're not that good of a Fairy Tail mage."

" I'm a better Fairy Tail mage than you, Kokat."

" What are you two fighting about?" Lola said as she joined Kokat and April.

" April is trying to sneak away and do an S-Class mission, again," Kokat said.

" What? You can't do an S-Class mission, April. You have to pass the S-Class exams."

" I did the S-Class exams," April said.

" Yes. But you failed them twice," Lola said. " You're never going to pass the exams because you're stupid."

" Shut up!"

" I agree with Lola," Kokat said. " You're not the smartest member of Fairy Tail. You're the biggest airhead and you could never do an S-class mission—"

" Everyone stop talking!" Cooro shouted. The three girls stopped talking like Cooro said. " Kokat, are you an S-class mage?"

" Y-yes?"

" Then the answer is simple. Kokat, you take the job. However, you can invite other people to go with you, can't you? Why don't you invite April to come to the island?"

" That's—it's actually a very good idea. If I take the job I can invite anyone to come with me. Cooro, you're a genius?"

" Well…" Cooro blushed. This was the first time anyone's ever complimented him like this. " A genius? I wouldn't call myself a genius, but I guess I'm a—"

" Will you come to the island with me?"

" Sure, sure. A genius—what? I mean you can bring April to the island with you…"

" I want you to take this mission with me. Together we can stop the witch."

" And I'm coming too," April said. " I will become the greatest mage in Fairy Tail."

" If April is coming then I'm coming as well," Lola said. " It's not fair that she gets to go on an adventure and leave me behind."

Cooro heard the mewling sound of Gia. He looked up and say Gia floating over them with her Aera Magic. " I'm coming, mew," Gia said.

" Hold on," Cooro said. " I never agreed on this—"

Cooro didn't get to say another word. Kokat grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the front entrance of Fairy Tail. She left with Cooro, April, Lola, and Gia. In a corner of Fairy Tail a mage with a snake tattoo was watching them.

" A witch on an island? That sounds like my kind of mission."


	10. Chapter 10

On the island there was a girl most people stayed away from. Some said she was a witch who could reanimate the dead and when provoked could cover the sun in eternal darkness. Many believed this folklore; most of them have seen it happen. They believed the girl wasn't conceived like normal girls. She was a girl born as a shadow who took the life of a little girl to use as her vessel. That she could command animals to do her biding, even kill for her. That when she cried her tears crystalized into diamonds worth millions of Jewels. There was only one tale no one believed even if it was the truth. This girl had a good heart.

Large birthmark on throat that stretches up to touch her jaw, tan skin with rough hands from a life time of hard work, unimpressive scars that are nearly invisible crisscross on her skin. thin, but not delicate, rather she's wiry. A face that rarely smiles, but light up the room when she does. Hair, cut unattractively short and rough.

Dull clothing, grey to brown to black. Short shorts for the sake of movement, but otherwise wears boots slightly to large, sock slightly too dirty and tops that would better suit a boy twice her size.

A small yellow bird landed in her little fingers. Birds would accompany the girl in her isolation. And they would sing the sweetest songs to her. The girl giggled as the little girl swayed its small tail. Not all birds were liked. Giant birds would take humans from their village and feed them to their little babies. This bird was a little goofball. The girl put her hands around its wings to see how it would wriggle its way out of there.

You're so beautiful...to me

You're my little green vegetable

You have the purest of smiles

Spread those little winter wings and fly to the sky...

Then come back down and give me a kiss

Everyone knows how much you mean to me

You're my little sprout

You're an herb in my garden

You can dance like a sunflower accepting the last teardrop of summer

We're a big leafy family

The girl gave the bird a smile. It was short. Everyone always thought being alone was perfect. But what good was being alone for more than a day. The girl wished she had a flask, something she could drip her tears into. She could only sigh loudly as her bird friend flew away. Every day she was impaled, a javelin of ice kept going into her heart and she would feel the impact coming continuously.

XXX

Cooro didn't like travelling with others. He didn't mind travelling with Gia because she was only subtle company. But travelling in a group of four people was too much for him. One brash April was bad enough, but now he was dealing with three eccentric Fairy Tail mages.

" You just watch, Lola. I'm going to be the greatest mage in Fairy Tail," April said, pointing her fingers at her.

" No way," Lola exclaimed. " I'm going to be the greatest Fairy Tail mage!"

" Can't they be in one place for more than three seconds and not argue?" Cooro thought, rubbing his hands against his head.

April and Lota got into a big confrontation until the boat started moving where Lota started having motion sickness. Cooro had a very bad headache. It hurts. It's a pounding in his head like being dehydrated and or not having enough sleep. The only thing that could make Cooro happy was to pet an animal. Then Gia appeared, swaying her little cat tail, and jumped in Cooro's lap. Hearing her gentle purrs was soothing to Cooro's ears.

" So how do you feel about me going to an island I might die in for people I've never met, Gia?" Cooro asked while he stroked Gia's back. Gia didn't say anything. Cooro assumed she was just enjoying the gentle stroke of Cooro's hand. " I could die tomorrow and nobody would care. But I'm going to do this job. Not for me but for you. I'm going to put a roof over your head. And a bed for you too...Gia?"

No, it wasn't Gia. This was Kokat of the S-class age. Cooro noticed it was her from the purple fur on her tail. Kokat took full form. She smiled and pressed her chest against Cooro's stomach.

" Don't die," said Kokat. " Everyone in Fairy Tail likes you. The boy who can summon trees."

" **_I think she's talking about me,"_** Kanellos said in Cooro's mind.

" Yar, this be the end of your journey," the captain of the vassal said.

Cooro didn't talk much to the captain. All he knew was he worked as a sea captain for ten years. He had two kids and a wife. Cooro spent his time near the captain. In case the girls suddenly got dangerous he would need someone to scare them off. He had a chiseled piece of wood he used as a weapon. Finally, Cooro found the island.

Cooro saw the island on the far shore of the sea. Cooro was nervous, but he was also feeling very excited. Once he reached the shores he saw the glimmer of something sparkling in the island. Cooro didn't know what he was looking at...turned out to be a riot. There were dozens of villagers, riled up, looking at Cooro like the Frankenstein monster.

" Leave!" Cooro believed their actions were obscene. Why did they want them to leave?


	11. Chapter 11

Cooro wasn't some monster despite what everyone said about him. They were a refuge of social outcasts. Not many of them were humans. Centaurs, dwarves, giants, walking toys, and hybrids. From the pose an old man materialized. She like the rest of the islander's had a spleen to Cooro and everyone from Fairy Tail.

" _**Would you like to handle the negotiations or should** I_?" Kanellos sneer in Cooro's mind.

" These people don't like us," Lola said, blatantly.

" Maybe we can pretend to be sand?" April suggested.

" You must have hit your head on the boat," Kokat said.

" This is the end of your journey, yee landlubber's," the captain said. " I hope you move away from the Black spot."

" What's the Blackspot?" Lola said.

As the captain sailed away from the island Cooro and Fairy Tail members walked ashore. The villagers were quick to raise their spears against them. But as Cooro walked up to speak to the villagers, the old woman brushed them aside. She approached Cooro who gave her the respect of bowing.

" Hello," Cooro said as respectfully as he could. " My name is Cooro Dash-"

" Take off your scarf!"

" Huh?"

" That thing around your neck, I want it off!"

" I never take off my scarf."

" Young man, you will take off your scarf. I am the village Oracle and you will take your scarf off for me."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" Yes."

" Cooro just take your scarf off," Kokat said. " You're making everyone agitated?"

" I'm making everyone agitate? They're holding weapons."

" Take it off!" Lota shouted. " Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!"

" Keep it on," April said. " Keep it on, keep it on, keep it on."

" April, what are you doing?" Lola shouted. " Are you trying to start a war with everyone?"

" Maybe," April giggled. " This is fun."

" You insult me and you insult my cohorts. You intrude on our village and you spit on our customs. Take off that scarf or leave our island."

" I'm not going to do anything because I'm not afraid of your customs."

" You're just one boy and thee women. Our village outnumbers you two hundred against one."

" Yes. You do have larger numbers. And I see some of them are _unique _in their own ways. But the girls behind me are from Fairy Tail. And trust me...you do not want to mess with them."

Cooro saw a man caress a little boy's head. The man who was doing it was dark-skinned with dreadlocks and a golden hope in his right ear. He also had bad eyesight because he was wearing glasses. The little boy's whose head he was rubbing was his son. He saw them tremble behind the warriors. Cooro didn't realize it from his incisive manner, but he was scary.

" Members of Fairy Tail? Then it's true, you're all idiots. You're all here because of Makarov Dreyar. He's the one who is responsible for this propaganda."

" It's not propaganda! I'm here to help you, you older woman! Is there so much hair in your ears you can't don't listen?"

" That is no way to speak to your elders? Especially not an oracle!"

" Really? There's an oracle named Grouchy?"

" He's an evil boy!" Someone in the crowd screamed.

" Shall I stop him?"

" Kill him, wise lady. Kill him."

" Skin him alive!"

" **_You obviously don't know how to talk your way out of this,"_ **Kanellos said with a stiff laugh. " _**Allow me to be your ********barrister**."_

" _I can fight my own battles." _

_" **The sad truth about this is no you cannot." **_

Someone grabbed Cooro's right shoulder. He spun around and saw a cheetah looking man behind him. It brushed it's whiskers against Cooro's face and made a very angry sound. " Grrrrrrr Prrrrrrrr."

" _Someone needs a breath mint." _The cheetah-like creature picked Cooro off the ground and carried him through the crowd. The villagers made a path for the cheetah to walk through. Cooro yelled as loud as he could and hit the beast. " Let go of me! Let go of me!"

" **_I told you, you should have left the talking to me. You have too much tenacity with that scarf, and should just let it go. Just be glad you have friends to back you up for your ineptitude in verbal communication." _**

Cooro was so angry he didn't even listen to the _voice _in his head. He didn't see April, Lola, or Kokat anywhere. They all deserted him, left him. They said this would be a mission they would do together, but while Cooro was being dragged away they all left him.

Cooro noticed the father caressing his little boy's head again. The man found solace with Cooro out of the way. He picked his son up and tossed him up like an airplane. The boy smiled, the father smiled, and they both laughed. It was a euphoric moment. It was something Cooro didn't have nor would ever have. He didn't expect anyone to feel sorry for him. He just didn't want anyone to see him weep about the endearment he never had. Before Cooro could slip out of the hybrid's arms, his face transformed into Kokat's.

" Surprise!"

Cooro fell out of the hybrid's arms as he transformed into Kokat. April and Lola popped out of the ground. They both had handkerchief's over hair and put in their noses. If things couldn't be any weirder, Gia descended from the sky with Komatsu in her paws.

" I told you," April said, " we can pretend to be sand."

" That's one obstacle we finished," Kokat said. " Now all we have to do is find the witch."

" You're all crazy!" Cooro shouted, off the ground and ready to holler at Fairy Tail members. " Why are you doing this to me! I came here in a boat that was probably dredged from a drunk sea captain! Why did you drag me here?"

" Because we need you," Lola said.

" You need me?"

" Yes, we need you," April said. " You are the only one who can help us."

" We need you to help us accomplish this mission," Kokat said, " so what do you say?"


End file.
